The Mermaid of Cape Horn
by monkeydc0cks
Summary: Her eyes were as blue as the sky and hair as dark as the rocks he was standing on. "Hello there Finnick Odair." Her voice was rather high pitched, but the calmness behind it gave it a smooth quality to it that—if she tried—could seduce any man. Definitely a mermaid, he thought. Finnick/OC (because I'm shameless and what is self control?).
1. Valeria Portshore

A/N: I'm a horrible person who should go crawl into a hole and stay there for the remainder of my life. I mean seriously, I thought Finnick was hot before Sam Claflin was casted. Sam Claflin just made Finnick 10 times hotter in the movie and I have no self-control (re-watched the movie twice just to see Sam as Finnick adfsh;gsdkglh;HSGLAK). So thank you (?) Sam Claflin for finally making write this shit.

* * *

It was a sunny day out in District 4. Then again it was always sunny; even in the coolest of winter he could walk by the beach and wiggle his feet in the cool water. Today, however, instead of getting on his boat and enjoying the gentle waves and fish some catch after a long week in the Capitol; he decided to go and visit Cape Horn. It was a rocky place with certain areas that would stick out like a horn and—if you knew the area well enough—there are some crevices in which you can slide into and fall into a pool of freshwater with connecting caves to the surface.

His purpose today was to find such a crevice and hopefully enjoy some swim time. Sadly, the direction appointed by a close friend and Peacekeeper was so awful that he was sure he was at the wrong place. He could easily go through the cave and swim, but apparently it was not the same feeling as falling into the unknown. Just when he was about to give up and head back he saw a figure standing by the jutting rocks. Deciding to take his chance he called out to the figure.

The person that turned back to face her was a very beautiful girl. She waved back and walked towards him, all the while having a peaceful smile on her. He noticed her blue eyes like the sky and her hair as dark as the rocks they were standing on. Her dainty figure, billowing white dress and hair that blew to the wind made him wonder if she was a mermaid that lost her fins. A ridiculous thought obviously, but one couldn't help it in the presence of such a beauty.

She stood an arm's length apart and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, "hello there Finnick Odair." Her voice was rather high pitched, but the calmness behind it gave a smooth quality that—if she tried—could seduce any man. _Definitely a mermaid_.

Clearing his throat he asked her, "have we met?"

"No, but I certainly know you. After all, you won the 65th games and most desired man of Panem," she let out a small laugh as if there was a joke somewhere. He supposed the joke was that he wasn't clever enough to figure out that it was only natural for people to know him. "Is there something I can help you with?"

"Yes, first I'd like to know such a beautiful woman's name."

Again that small laugh—maybe it was a giggle—and she took her hand out, "Valeria Portshore. A pleasure to make your acquaintance Mr. Odair."

He took her hand and, keeping to his confident and smooth façade, gingerly kissed it. He made sure to stare into those blue eyes and he was glad that she just gave him a soft smile instead of looking away and blushing. "The pleasure is most definitely mine."

"You are very charming Finnick." She put a finger onto her lips and smiled thoughtfully, "I'm guessing you're here to do a bit of adrenaline blind jumps. Not many come here for just the view."

He liked the calm demeanour Valeria gives off, and behind the calmness he could see a gentle strength. Thinking back, never had he met someone who gave him such a strong impression. More than having her creep into his heart, she slammed full force like the harshest wind during hurricane season. He was breathless and he felt like she knew it. "I'm trying to get to the one where you need to enter through Blind Roost Cave."

She let out a laugh, "that has got to be the worst pool to jump into. The trek back out is long and the pool isn't all that nice either. If you come along I'll show you a secret place."

Being through what he was in the hands of the Capitol, he felt a guarded wall built the moment secret was mentioned and defensively asked, "is there something you want in return?"

She tilted her head to the side and smiled, "hmm, thank you for the offer, but there isn't anything that you can give me. Being friends sounds nice though."

He nodded at her and gave her a smile. She turned and motioned for him to follow. The walk there was filled with questions and answers between the two. Valeria Portshore was the eldest sibling of three. Her father was a fisherman, but after the hurricane season two years ago in which he lost his leg, she inherited his boat and went out exploring the sea as far as she was allowed. After that she decided to explore Cape Horn and all the ravine jump spots. He also found out that by the time the Reaping comes around she'd be the same age as him. She'd never volunteer for the Reaping—but if her name is called she won't let anyone go in her place. A part of him wanted to warn her about going to the Games and ending up as a Victor, however he knew the chances of her name being reaped is small.

Stopping near the edge of a ravine Valeria announced that they had arrived. She then started taking her dress off. Finnick coughed and looked away, he may not be innocent, but he had the decency and morals to respect Valeria. "You don't have to look away Finnick, I'm wearing swimming clothes underneath. If you don't want your clothes wet drop them here," she quickly tossed her gown down the crevice. She looked at her and saw her dressed in a white band around her breast and white underwear.

Finnick had to admit the she was very desirable. Definitely a prime candidate for the jobs the Capitol had for Victors and he couldn't help but send a prayer that she never has to be anywhere near the Games. He looked at her eyes and she noticed a smirk, "are you going to stare or come and join me Finnick?" Really, now she was trying to seduce him with that voice. She let out a laugh as if reading his thoughts, "come along Odair, before you fall to my seduction." He was beginning to feel glad for deciding to try these blind jumps instead of trying to calm down by the beach.

Finnick quickly took off his top and dropped it at the exact spot Valeria did. He saw her sitting by the crevice, her legs dangling into the dark unknown. She smiled at him as he sat by her side. "Just remember to always look straight ahead when I tell you to let go." And just like that she slowly settled herself between the crevices and slowly moved down by shimmying her back down followed by her hands and feet.

He followed her into the crevice. He was athletic enough to not feel tired by the movement he was doing that needed all his muscles. The crevice became darker the further down they shimmied. He turned to see Valeria smiling as she worked her way down. Trusting himself, he decided to trust Valeria in return.

Her eyes sparkled in the low lighting and there was that confident smirk on her lips. She slowly leaned close to him and whispered, "let go." Just like that she disappeared into the darkness. His heart pounded when he heard no splash after a second. _Is she alright?_ Soon after he formed the thought, he heard a splash.

He heard nothing but the pounding of his heart in his ears. He should let go like she did. Resisting from peeking down because he knew that would just hurt his pride. He let out a shaky breath and relaxed his body. Soon after he slid down the small crevice. Remembering Valeria's advice, he looked straight ahead. The pounding in his hears grew louder. And when he thought the darkness won't end. He felt water touch the tip of his toes and he smoothly splashed into the water.

When Finnick resurfaced his body thrummed with excitement. What he just did felt amazing. He never felt as refreshed as he did in a while. It felt as though he could _almost_ return to the time before the Games. Deciding to take a look at the pool Valeria brought him to; he was surprised to find it well lit. He had expected a rather dark place; instead he found it not a cavern at all. Behind him he saw the mouth of a cave and in front of him was a view of the sea. It was like swimming in a pool close by the ocean. It was rather breath taking. In the corner of his eye he saw Valeria swim closer to him. She turned on her back and floated calmly, with her eyes closed she said, "this is one of my secret places. Hearing the waves crash by the rocks always calms me down and when ever I feel like I need an escape I just have to look out to the sea."

That was his first experience with Valeria Portshore. Definitely one of his most memorable. After that encounter they decided to spend more time together. She was his friend and return he was hers. Every Sunday of the last month—usually after his return from the Capitol—they met up in Cape Horn and they'd do more blind jumps. He was shown a pool with crystals on the roof that seemed to glow blue and in return made the pool glow. Another one was a small cove with sand that glittered like diamonds and squeaked when walked on. Their meetings during the winter consisted of exploring the caves in Cape Horn or going to see the sea by his boat. After returning from trip with Valeria he would fall into a restless sleep, as always, but with no nightmares. A change that he would welcome. By the time the Reaping came around he was called less into the Capitol—why would they bother when he would spend at least two weeks there every Hunger Games?—and in turn he found himself spending more of his time with Valeria.

However, as all things are with him, Finnick knew that a bit shred of happiness would not last. It happened when he hear Valeria Portshore called up for the 68th Hunger games.


	2. The Reaping

A/N: No I will not stop. Yes, I do **not** own the Hunger Games franchise. However because I'm shameless and thus this fanfiction was made. For the record, I have no idea how they do the Reaping in District 4 or how District 4 is runned, I made it up because creative writing.

* * *

On first meeting Finnick Odair, Valeria thought he was a lot better looking in person. Perhaps that's what natural beauty is. Valeria herself wouldn't lie, she knew she was good looking; boys in her school would always flirt and vie for her affection. However, she knew in an instant that Finnick was even more good looking; it was no surprise that the man—yes, she deemed anyone to have become Victors from the Hunger Games as a grown man or woman—managed to get a trident from a sponsor.

During their walk to her secret pool, he had mentioned that she was calm and rather mysterious. Valeria couldn't help but smile and respond, _being the oldest of noisy toddler twins give that effect_. It was true to an extent. She was forced to grow up into a calm person when she was thirteen and her twin siblings were born. It made matters worse when she started puberty and the boys started to chase after her and the girls in her class started spreading awful rumours—getting mad and throwing a tantrum won't get you anything. So she stayed calm and sailed through troubled waters as though they couldn't touch her—and she never let it show when it did.

Being a person from a career tribute, it was expected of her to fight in the Hunger Games. She didn't want that, being calm made her observant and patient; so when each Victor steps onto the platform, she saw sadness and fear behind the smile and laughs. Naturally, she doesn't want such a fate to happen to anyone, there's no helping the volunteers, but if her name was ever called, she would not let anyone take her place.

In return for sharing herself with Finnick, she discovered how much of a façade he puts on. He was the second youngest of four and his father took him fishing since he could remember. He was sure he knew how to spear fish before he could even read. He even flirted (she prefer to think of it as him confessing) that he thought she was one of the most beautiful mermaid he'd seen.

Their first encounter was memorable. They swam in the secret pool—Finnick decided to name it Sea Scape—and splashed water on each other, all the while laughing and having a good time. As time went on they spent more time together and there was no lying to herself that she was attracted to him, but she's experienced enough to know that a confession could lead to deterioration of friendship.

It was during one of their visits to Sea Scape that Finnick decided to ask her a question; _I've always wondered why you're such an adrenaline seeker yet manages to be so calm all the time?_

It was then that she decided to explain to him how doing things that makes her blood pump gives her of feeling alive and truly free. Free from the oppression of the Peacekeepers, the hold of the Capitol, the fear that lingered in the back of her mind every day because the thought of going to the Hunger Games terrifies her. She told him how one day she would like to see the end of the Hunger Games, where people can live free from the constant fear of punishment from the Capitol. A time where she could sail the seas as far as she pleased. It was a thought that brought one of the most beautiful smiles on Finnick's face. A smile that gave her hope that such a time could happen.

Yes, Valeria Portshore was falling for the great Finnick Odair. It was best to keep the blossoming feeling hid away and retain the friendship they have now. After all, she was happy and glad enough to know that he cares for her and their friendship. So she decided to open up to him and tell him what she thinks a soulmate is.

"Soulmate is your lover and the person you love," he said when she asked him what he thought it meant.

She smiled at him from the water and shook her head. "I like to think it as the person who you could share a part of your soul with. They don't necessarily have to be your lover. Just someone who understands you and makes you realise that the little things in life are worth living for. So, thank you Finnick, for being my soulmate."

It was at that moment that she became his one and only confidant. Finnick told her of the atrocities that Capitol did. It was a lie to say that she wasn't shocked. She always knew that Victors always look so sad because of the brutality they had to endure in the arena, but she never realised that the Games will never end. However, it was alright, because the person talking to her was Finnick, and she'd accept him no matter what. She hugged him after the long talk just so that he understands that she would always be there. They both left Cape Horn hand in hand that night.

* * *

It was the day of the reaping and Valeria could not help but feel worried. Something inside of her twisted and turned. Because of how large District 4 is, there would be preliminaries Reaping. A name would be chosen and any volunteers willing to be tribute would pass the preliminaries. In the final Reaping, there would be no volunteers; the name chosen would be the person standing as tribute in the Hunger Games. In her area, the preliminaries were about to take place, and her heart thudded in her chest. She knew about three girls who would volunteer. She prayed that her name would not be called out.

Her two little brothers had decided to make her necklace as a token. The two three year olds scavenged every oyster they could find when walking by the beach with the risk of being reprimanded by peacekeepers. She heard the story how Romulus and Remus were about to give up and just use a pretty shell when the last oyster they opened contained the darkest pearl they have ever seen. The twins quickly ran back and put the pearl in a vial and twined a leather string through it. Resting her hand over her necklace where it was hidden under her dress. She prayed she would not get chosen. She had her family waiting for her. She also had her precious blossoming love for Finnick.

Her mouth went dry when her name was called. The fear returned full force and she needs Finnick by his side to hold her hand. She gulped and stood up onto the platform. She tried to calm her mind—there would be volunteers and those volunteers would end up being chosen. It would be fine. Then she would wait for Finnick to return from the Games. With her mind cleared, she looked at the twelve to eighteen year olds in the square of Area B and noticed the three girls to volunteer along with two others. She needn't scrutinize the girls; instead she looked out for the boys in the square. As of this moment they were her adversary. More of the boys volunteered than the girls and over half of them were eighteen year olds with big egos who wanted the glory of being a Victor.

After the preliminaries she was scurried off to say goodbye to her family. This may be her last chance after all. If it were she would try her hardest to stay alive. The doors in the waiting room opened and her twin brothers and parents run and hugged her. Romulus cried and begged her not to go; Remus was tearing up and asking her to win; her mother hugged her tightly and told her she would pray that she her name not be called out; and her dear father held her hand told her the chances of having a name being called out twice is unlikely.

With her time up she told her parents that she would be right back with a confident smirk and kissed them all goodbye. On her way to the Justice Building in centre of District 4 she realised that Finnick would be watching the preliminaries and notice her name be called. She would keep a strong face for Finnick. He must be worried sick waiting in the Justice Building for the final Reaping.

Waiting in the square of the Justice Building, he saw Finnick standing on the platform there. He caught her eyes and she gave him a reassuring smile—he doesn't seem convinced and she doesn't feel reassure either. To any outsider it would seem she was smiling and eager for the bloodbath to come. Between her and Finnick though an unspoken conversation went on.

_Everything will be alright._

_I know._

_I'll protect you no matter what._

_I know._

_If you get chosen, I'll do whatever it takes to bring you back home._

She closed her eyes and smiled, signalling the end of their mental conversation. Yes, Finnick would be there. She needs to calm down. If she gets chosen, she was a Career tribute. She had hand on hand combat training and knew how to spear fish. Everything would be all right. If she panicked now, then everything would fall apart before it even started. She took a deep breath as the escort for District 4 took out a name.

A part of her panicked. All that breathing to try and calm down was failing and she couldn't breath at all. Her fist clenched tightly and she bit her lip so hard she tasted blood. In her mind she prayed. _Not me. Please, anyone but me._

"Valeria Portshore!"

Looks like her blossoming love for Finnick would never have a chance to reach fruition.

* * *

She walked up the stage, eyes straight ahead, back straight and every single will power she had, she put into looking strong and brave. She was a Career tribute. She would not die. She needs to live. To survive. Breathing deep, she turned around and faced the crowd—she dared not look at Finnick in fear she might break down and cry in his arms. She noticed the volunteers looking annoyed and some even glared at her with envy. She smiled at them and their ignorance. _You either die or survive. There is no Victor, only faces that haunt you,_ Finnick said once.

She waited until the boy's name was called out. Her District adversary would be Leonis Combe. Leonis whooped and practically ran up the stage. He looked like he lifted weights, adding to the fact that there is always basic hand to hand combat training for potential tribute and that this is a fishing district, she better make an ally out of him. With final farewells from the Mayor; the 68th Games tributes from District 4 left for the train to the Capitol.

She occasionally glanced at her Finnick, telling him how scared she was. There was no way for them to talk in public. It was dangerous for the both of them. Finnick would fear her safety and there was the potential that her family would also become endangered. So she just kept quiet and made eye contact with Finnick every once in a while.

Leonis began asking Finnick questions on what to do, should an alliance be made with District 1 and 2, when was the best time to break the alliance and so on. She smiled at the other mentor going with them, a lovely old lady by the name Mags. Valeria knew that Mags won one of the earliest Hunger Games and she guessed that she would have more mentoring knowledge than Finnick. However, she would have to be able to understand what Mags is babbling on about most of the time.

Valeria heard from Finnick that Mags suffered a stroke in the last Games and while she was recuperating, she was left with a speech impediment. He also mentioned how the old woman gladly took over mentoring for others because she knew how hard it was to get over winning the Games. She had a feeling it was due to the guilt from being the only one alive at the expense of twenty-three dead tributes.

Valeria smiled at Mags and helped her get on the train. She also learned that their escort's name was Althea Ivory. Althea was a very happy woman with nasty streak for manners, Mags had said—Finnick had to translate for the old woman. The train was luxurious. Everything she touched felt worth more than her father's salary for the whole year. Althea excused the Victors into their bedroom to have a shower and get dressed. Nodding to the suggestion, she left the dining cart and headed to where Althea pointed the female tributes' room is. Once settled in her room the feeling she bottled up inside spilled out.

She didn't know which came first, fear or sadness, either way in her hysteria she punched the wall repeatedly till her knuckles bleeds. Satisfied with the wound on her hand she went to the shower, hoping that the cold water would numb her feelings for the Games and that would lead to surviving. She stayed until she heard a knock on her bedroom door. Deciding her hands were starting to wrinkle too much for her liking she got out and quickly dressed in any pair of clothes she could find. She opened the door and saw Finnick standing by the doorway.

When was the last time they were this close? Yesterday, but it didn't change the longing in her heart. "May I come in?" Finnick's voice sounded wonderful directed at her. He still had his eyes guarded though. She had a feeling he feared there might be hidden electronics in the room to spy on them. She nodded and let the older man in.

Finnick sat on her bed and patted the spot next to him. She silently followed his request and asked if there was something bothering him. "Dinner will be ready soon. There will also be the discussion of who would be mentoring whom. If I choose a pretty lady like yourself over our male tribute; that wouldn't go down well with Leonis himself. So Mags and I will do a joint mentoring. I'll teach the fighting side of it and Mags will teach you how to charm the Capitol."

She smirked at him and saw this as an opportunity to tease him—let the people who bugged her room think she's a flirt—, "to me it seems like you're more qualified to teach me about charming people Mr. Odair." When she saw him raise her eyebrows with a smile, she knew he understood her banter.

He took her hand and kissed it, "if you'd like I could always teach you my charms after the Games." She blinked at him. Yes, Finnick did say that he would bring her home at all cost. She knew he would keep well to his promise when she felt him gently caressing her scabbing knuckles.

"We better start heading out now Valeria, wouldn't want people getting the wrong idea," he winked and left the room. Alone in the bedroom she raised her hand and touched token necklace. She gently caressed it like Finnick did her hands. Could he have felt something for her?

Finnick was always gentle to her. But never had he done something like touching her hand as though it was the most precious thing in existence. She took a deep breath and decided. She would win the games and tell Finnick her growing feelings towards him.

With one glance at her token, she headed to the dining cart. She saw Leonis asking Finnick questions again. Leonis looked to be Finnick's age and you could tell Leonis respected the Victor. Granted Finnick was one of the youngest Victor to grace the Hunger Games and his skill in the arena garnered the respect of people in District 4—especially the volunteers.

Valeria took the empty seat next to Finnick and looked at the scrumptious food set around. Although District 4 was one of the wealthier districts, there was never food as good to look at as the one on the table—maybe during the feast of the Victory Tour, but not always. Valeria looked at Leonis who seemed to be just scarfing down everything without a single thought. "Ya' be'ta' eet chil'," Valeria looked at the smiling Mags and nodded.

She took a nice piece of bread and dipped it into her soup. The pea chick soup was rich and creamy and it nicely slid down her throat. The food was absolutely gorgeous. Trying to hold herself back from eating too much in one go, she paced it bit by bit. "So, Leonis, which area are you from?" she asked him as she took a piece of sausage coated with ham.

District 4 is divided into five areas from A to E. In the central of the District was Area A—location to most of the well off and place of the Victor's Village. Nearly surrounding the small Area A is Area B where Valeria is from, which has Cape Horn on the Southwest side. People who live in Area A and B tend to have more freedom than the other places in District 4. It also so happens where most of the volunteers come from. While Area C to E are also better off than half of the other Districts, the pressure of working and being back by curfew was high there. She heard rumours about how some people in the more oppressed areas were thinking of starting a rebellion.

Leonis looked up from his eating and answered, "Area A. We tend to have better Career tributes than other places in the district." The insult was not lost on Valeria. She had a feeling by stating what the Leonis said, he was implying that she was going to lose the Games to him.

Valeria clucked her tongue, "you never know Leonis." She placed her elbow on the table and laid her cheek on her hand, a confident smile on her face, "someone not from Area A might just take you down a peg or two." The threat laced within her smooth voice was not lost on anyone on the table. Althea had to clear her throat and remind the two tributes about table manners and insisted that Valeria not put her elbow on the table. Finnick just let out a small chuckle at the girl's threat and Mags just patted Leonis head to calm him down.

Valeria could see the fire in Leonis' eyes. She could tell that the boy was bloodthirsty deep inside and if she didn't watch her back, he'd be the one to kill her. Adhering to Althea's rant about having table manners, Valeria put her hand off the table and relax onto the chair. She'd eat more later; a part of her was still scared of the whole idea of being in the Hunger Games.

"What time is it now?"

Finnick looked at her and answered, "about five in the afternoon."

Valeria thanked him and told everyone she'd be resting in her room. She knew she was going to need all the energy she could get in order to survive the Hunger Games. However, she had a feeling this would be the first of nights to come where her dreams are riddle with horror. She got up from the chair and bid everyone goodnight and told them to knock on the door if they need something.

Before she left the cart she gave Finnick one last glance and walked off.

Xxx

Finnick looked at Valeria go. He knew that no matter what he said in her room about being mentor to both tributes, he would end up working twice as hard to get sponsors for the girl. There's no denying it, Valeria was his best friend and—by her definition—his soulmate. There was no way he could let her die in the Arena.

"You know," Finnick turned to look at Leonis who spoke with his mouth full, "Valeria Portshore is real popular in my school."

"You're both from the same Area?" He was pretty sure Leonis said he was from Area A, whilst Valeria is from B.

"Oh no! But in Area A and B there's this school exchange trip thing. Valeria Portshore was in that trip and it went a bit insane with the students. Pretty much everyone thought she was a hottie. I personally prefer blondes, but even I gotta admit that Valeria is one hot chick to be banging." Something in Finnick snapped at the thought of people trying to just have sex with Valeria, did they not know she was so much more than just a pretty face? "She rejected everyone though; even saying how she isn't interested in 'little boys'."

Come to think of it, she did mention this trip to Finnick. She even ranted and sulked about it was one of her worst trips to another school. All the eighteen year olds would just keep on trying to flirt and send her sexual innuendo. She got so angry that when they were supposed to have an inter-school friendly spar, she broke the nose of all the boys giving her sexual innuendo.

He remembered telling her how refreshing it was to see her sulking like a child and getting angry like one too. She just blinked at him and blushed, muttering something along the lines of, _it's cause you spoil me_. Really, that cute face of hers all pink, it made stirring occur in his gut. "Come to think of it," he looked at Leonis, "have you tried to put a move on her during the inter-school trips?"

"Nah. Like I said, she's not my type. If she was blonde though. So Finnick, when are you actually going to start mentoring us?"

"Well, I'll give you a piece of advice for now before the real training starts in the Capitol. Never underestimate or overestimate your enemies. Keep observing and have patience. Now I'm going to sleep before we get busy with the Games tomorrow. Remember to eat up and sleep, save your energy for the games."

Leaving the dining cart, Finnick went straight to the one that has Valeria's room. He knocked and heard a come in from her. "Heya, how you feeling there tribute?" Valeria, appearing relaxed, stared out the window of her room and patted the empty space next to her. He obliged her request and sat down next to her on the love seat.

"How do you get rid of the fear?"

Finnick looked at her protégée for the most recent Games. "Don't get rid of it. It could keep you alive in the Arena. It also makes you realise that even when everything feels like it's going to break and you're going to die, there's still power inside you to survive."

Valeria looked away from the scene and blinked up at him. "You'll understand when the moment comes."

She smiled at him, "'kay, I'll trust you on that one."

"Anyway, since you seem observant, just remember to keep at it. Be patient. Survival first."

"Should I join the Career pack?"

"Do what you think will make you survive."

God, all this talk just breaks him inside. She never should be anywhere near the dome. All she could think of is her death. There was no way she could survive. He shouldn't be so pessimistic and put more faith in her, but he was scared of hoping. So scared.

"Don't look so worried Finnick. I'm going to win. I have something important to go back to."

Finnick took a deep breath and let out a smirk, "and what's that sweetheart?"

There goes Valeria again, closing her eyes—her dark lashes were long and barely kissed her skin—and smiling as though she knows a secret no one else does. "I have my soulmate waiting back home at District 4 for me."

"Then I'll do whatever I can to bring you back to him."

She opened her eyes and looked into Finnick's eyes. Her eyes always as blue as the bright sky. If he looks into those eyes, he saw the moments they spent together in Cape Horn. The adventure they had together. The days when she decided to be daring and sneak into the Victors Village to leave on the boat with him. He could see her eyes always so gentle and kind on his. He couldn't imagine one bit what his life would be like without ever meeting her.

"Well, good night then Valeria. Rest up and we'll train tomorrow."

She nodded and bid him goodnight. Once Finnick was out of the room he immediately went straight into his room. Closing the door he closed his eyes and the images that ran through his mind were of Valeria Portshore. Their first meeting—how she took his breath away with her beauty. The way how Valeria would smile and a dimple would appear on her left cheek. The gentle warmth that hugged him close when he confessed of the deeds he do in the Capitol. Her soft hand gently clasped in his.

There was only one explanation for the fluttering he feels in his gut. Finnick Odair is in love with Valeria Portshore and he'd be damned if he lets her die.


	3. The Chariots

A/N: Still don't own THG. Btw, fanmix for this is 8tracks toshirotaku/ right-by-the-ocean . I imagine that if Emilia Clark and Jena Malone had a love child it would be Valeria. Is2g though, writing Valeria is so much more effort than Valerie. Can't wait till the nicknaming starts. Also, why the hell am I not doing my coursework…I'm gonna fail uni guys. Fucking Sam Claflin's Finnick is too perfect. Also reviews would be nice. Pleaseas?

* * *

Valeria walked down the luscious forest. Back in District 4 there was no forest, at least not on like this. She could argue that the Areas further down South would have it, but she's never really been there, only heard stories. In the forest she could hear various creaking and branches breaking.

She turned her head towards the direction where she heard a branch snapping. Tense moments of silence and there still isn't anyone showing up. Her grip tightened around the knife in her hands. Why wasn't anyone coming out? If they were going to kill her why are they holding back?

She felt the earth tremor beneath her and she started running. Someone dangerous is coming closer. Someone is going to kill her. She pushed her body to the limit and ran from the dark figure behind her. There was no time to stop, if she did she would stop running completely and then be easy pickings for the shadow.

The ground shook again causing her to lose her balance. She fell to the ground and her heart sank when she realised she could right there and now. Blood pumped through her body just like it always did when she went blind jumping. She was terrified, but she couldn't die. So taking out her knife she turned around and faced the incoming shadow.

She will not die. Will not bend to anyone. As the clouds parted, the figure became illuminated thanks to the bright moon. Her heart stopped and she felt like she was out of breath. Her lips were dried and she barely managed to whisper out her future executor's name, "…fi…finnick?"

With a cruel smile Finnick stepped forward and clutched the trident. His body was tensed with anticipation and he was preparing throw the trident. Finnick's voice was darker than it usually was and he sounded almost manic, "I wanted to see this trident tear you apart from up close. It's much more fun that way."

Valeria must be hallucinating. This wasn't Finnick. She refused to accept it! Finnick threw the trident at her. Her body went into shock. She couldn't even feel the pain. She just felt breathless. Valeria fell backwards to the ground and looked at Finnick. Her body tensed as she saw Finnick transforming into Leonis.

She smiled and lied down to look at the sky. The trident felt heavy on her body. This was perhaps punishment for thinking that Finnick would ever hurt her. Valeria just betrayed his trust in a way and this was a rightful punishment. She should just die now.

* * *

Finnick heard a scream so loud he was awoken from his own nightmares. He quickly got out of his bed and headed to Valeria's room. She probably had a nightmare of her own. Just like him during his first night after the Reaping and the nights after that. Finnick quickly arrived at the door to see Mags and Leonis standing there, the latter having an annoyed expression on, and he could her the screaming going on in the room.

Finnick told them that he'd take care of everything. Mags nodded and gave Finnick a kiss on the cheek and told him good luck. She then turned to Leonis and pulled him away from the door, talking to him about things he should do in the Arena. Finnick quickly opened Valeria's door to calm her down.

When he entered, he saw her by the window of her room swaying back and forth, muttering words like, I'm awful, I deserve it, I don't want to die and so on. "Valeria." The noise startled her and he could see the way she jumped back to face him, her eyes were filled with dread and fear. As quickly as the fear appeared, it was then replaced with guilt and sorrow.

She ran towards him, tears streaming down her face and arms reaching for him, and something in his heart broke at seeing the girl he realised he loves being in too much pain. Valeria was this calm, gentle and rush-seeking girl. She was just seventeen, and although they were the same age, she was supposed to be untouchable by anything that could hurt her. She was supposed to be happy and never have to worry about the Games.

Finnick opened her arms and she quickly snuggled into his embrace. Her body shook and he could feel his shirt becoming wet from her tears. Occasionally she would hear a hiccup followed by a 'I'm sorry'. Her breath became shallow and faster and she pulled away from him. She looked him straight in the eyes, "I dreamed you killed me. But it turn out it was Leonis. I'm so sorry for dreaming that. For thinking you'd hurt me. I should die. I'm sorry, sorry, sorry."

She became hysterical and stared sobbing and letting out an occasional wail. Finnick pulled her back into his embrace and gently smoothed her hair. "I'll get you back. I'll bring you home okay. Remember you told me you have a soulmate waiting back home? I'll bring you back to him. So just focus on him and trust that he'll be waiting for you to come back." He felt angry with himself for not saying that he'll be her soulmate. That he'll be the one waiting for her to return. For now if the room was bugged, they would only see Finnick being overly close with a tribute because of her looks.

Valeria still shook and sobbed. He waited for her to calm down a bit before continuing. Once she heard him take a deep breath, he pulled her chin up to see those blue eyes. In those eyes, he saw the sky raining and he wanted nothing more than to clear up the look in those eyes.

He gently moved his hand to her cheek and caressed it, "I'll bring you home no matter what. So you try and survive until then. Does that sound like a good deal to you?" Sometimes he worries that there were bugs in the room and every little indication to how much he knew and cared for the girl would come back to Capitol. "It's okay to be scared. But don't let that fear overwhelm you."

He could see her eyes darting back and forth around the room as sign of checking for any abnormalities. Anything that could be a threat to her and him. He gently whispered to her, "just look at me Val. Just me. Don't think about anything else. Just look at me." He saw her focus those blue orbs on his eyes. "That's good. Deep breaths. Just listen to my voice. Don't look away from me. I'm here. I'm right here."

Valeria took deep breaths and look into Finnick's eyes, "you won't be there in the Arena. That's what scares me. I'll be on my own."

She never once looked away from his eyes. Opening up everything about her to him. Already, just looking into her eyes gave him a determination and strength to push pass through this and make sure she comes out alive. He won't give up on her and just keel over. He'll give her everything he has just like she is—has been—doing since she told him about being his soulmate. _Ahh, maybe she really is my soulmate_.

"I'll bring you home. I'll make sure you're constantly showered with sponsors that you don't what to do with all those gifts."

She blinked up at him and smiled, "won't that cause problems once I have too many to carry if I don't have a backpack?"

"Then I'll send you a backpack. Anything to make you survive. So you never give up. Never once think about, it's okay to die. Understand?"

She pulled him down towards her. Their foreheads rested against one another and he realised he never saw her eyes from this up close. They had their share of close embraces and sweet kisses on the cheek, but never had they been so intimate that he could feel every part of her body against his. That if he stared for too long into those eyes, he'd be pulled back into the days they spent in Cape Horn during the winter lying down and just looking up at the sky.

"Finnick, thank you. I'll live. Stay with me tonight. I don't want to sleep and dream right now."

Potential cameras in the room be damned. Finnick nodded at her request and she led them to her bed. She quickly scuttled under his arms and laid her head on his chest. He knew she was just staring out into the space, anything to not sleep and think about the worries of the future. "Finnick," he replied with a hum, "was it this bad for you?"

"A bit. But I remembered my family and realised I need to do whatever it takes," he answered. Finnick stroked her hair and he felt her hugging him tighter. He wondered if she was sure she wanted to win the Games. He told her of what the Capitol does to Victors; to any one good looking that survived the bloody fight.

He had told her how at night he would dream of faces; sometimes it was the faces of the tributes he killed, other times it was faces of mentee that died in the Games. Those faces he could live with, a part of him welcomed the faces in his dreams. It was proof that he has to keep on living for those that died—at times he felt so guilty that he thought it was punishment for surviving.

At times though, he dreamed of the faces of his clients. The face he has to service in exchange for the safety of his family. He started the moment he turned sixteen and the first few months were the hardest to bear. He would return from the Capitol and wake up from the dreams. He was disgusted with himself that he couldn't bear to look in the mirror. He considered taking some morphling to self medicate, but he saw those Victors from district 6 and he has no interest in becoming an addict—just one more thing the Capitol could control him with.

He slowly built a wall around him. Not letting anyone close and every visit to the Capitol he would learn better his façade. It was just before he Valeria that he began to feel numb—he even started putting his suave and charming façade around his family. He looked down at Valeria; her eyes were fixated on a spot in the wall and her forefinger was doing circular motions on his chest.

_He was sitting at the edge of Sea Scape, his leg dangling off the edge. Really, it was just like having a floating pool. The view of the open ocean and the salty breeze felt good on him. He was glad she was next to him sharing this view._

"_Finnick, what do you think a soulmate is?"_

_He turned away from the view and saw her leaning against the edge. Finnick jumped back into the pool and resurfaced. He noticed that her eyes never looked away from the ocean._

_Out of habit of being the ever enigmatic playboy he said, "soulmate is your lover and the person you love." He felt like hitting himself. He could have articulated that so much better._

_She shook her head and turned to face him. There was that peaceful smile again, like there was a secret she knows that he doesn't. "I like to think it as the person who you could share a part of your soul with. They don't necessarily have to be your lover. Just someone who understands you and makes you realise that the little things in life are worth living for. So, thank you, Finnick, for being my soulmate."_

He blinked back the memory. Valeria was the one who made him feel something. When he jumped into Sea Scape for the first time, it was one of the few moments after being an escort did he feel slightly alive. Being with Valeria was slowly making him feel better. He still hated the idea of going to the Capitol and throughout the time there felt numb. But once he returned and visited her; she made her feel alive again. _Alive and free_. All that just from doing little things like smiling to him and holding his hand.

Finnick took Valeria's hand and kissed its palm. She stopped staring off into space and looked up at him. His heart was fluttering again. He quickly tried to stop it by hugging her tightly. "I'll bring you back home no matter what." He knew that she trusted every word he said when she felt him return the hug.

* * *

Finnick woke up from his sleep, surprised to find that he couldn't remember his dreams at all. He looked around for Valeria and found her on the floor with blanket half on her. He guessed she must have rolled over and fell to the floor; to tired to even notice.

Finnick stretched and noticed that it was almost time that everyone would be waking up. He bent down to wake Valeria up only to see her eyes slowly opening. She turned those eyes to him and sat herself up, making them only mere centimetres apart. Finnick held her hand and pointed to her wrist. She kissed his cheeks and walked towards the bathroom. "You going to join me?" she smirked.

Finnick laughed at her antics, "another time maybe Valeria. Another time. Dress nicely and smile when you see people."

Finnick quickly left the room and headed to the dining cart. He saw that Althea was already up and about. She gave him a look, "you know that would give out bad rumour for your reputation Finnick. What if someone saw you leave the female tributes room?"

Finnick shrugged his shoulders and smirked at the woman, "then I'm glad that it's you. After all, Althea, you are a very trustworthy woman." He gave her a wink. The District 4 escort just rolled her eyes at Finnick's antics. His charms won't work on the woman; he heard a rumour that Althea was only interested in females.

Finnick decided to go and have a shower before dealing with the people from the Capitol. He'll have to watch out for Valeria and Leonis; the people from the Capitol can be overwhelming for a tribute. He quickly showered and chose a white blouse that would keep up with his playboy and suave façade. He knew although his priority would be Valeria, he needed to help out Leonis too, otherwise it'd be one more vengeful face to haunt him for years.

Breakfast with the tributes was a solemn affair, probably because of Valeria's screams last night. To diffuse the tension Finnick, he told both Valeria and Leonis to smile and wave to the camera when they arrive. "Charm them with whatever you can," he said, "you need sponsors, so start working on it the moment you see people."

Leonis was the first to speak, "yeah, make sure you don't show them any weak side. No screaming in your sleep." It was obvious to anyone in the room the jibe was meant unnerve Valeria. It seemed that Leonis' first strategy was to weaken her District partner for the Games. If Leonis makes Valeria feel weak, then she'll be easy picking for the Career pack.

Without skipping a beat, Valeria asked, "how old are you Leonis?"

Finnick noticed that Valeria was twirling the knife on her hand. His eyes shifted to Leonis and he saw the male tribute shrug, "fifteen."

Valeria was angry and he knew it. He knew the moment he looked into those eyes and they sparked like lightning on a stormy sea. "Then learn some manners. I'm seventeen, and I don't think you know this, but," the knife in her hand flew passed Leonis and dug deep onto the wall behind him, "you're still far behind in terms of training." She then returned to sipping her tea as if she didn't just threaten Leonis.

Finnick always knew that she must have some hand to hand combat training. It was a standard for all children in school. He also knew that once you turn sixteen, people became very secretive on what training consists of. However what those secretive training consists of, Finnick would never know, he won before he had a chance. Instead of just wondering, he made eye contact with Valeria and raised an eyebrow, "you're good."

"I was never confrontational, so I never had the need to use the skills I learnt from school." He felt something changing inside of Valeria. She was adapting to the condition she was forced into. She will always stay calm, but she won't just stay passive and observe. It was a scary thought; that this girl could become so dangerous when forced into a corner.

"It should be easy for you to join the Career pack then. Don't you think so Mags?"

Mags nodded at him and smiled at Valeria. She noticed that her smile was more strained and he couldn't help but feel sad. If she survives the Game, will she ever be the same peaceful girl he met at Horn Cape? He hoped so. That girl was his light. Finnick looked up at Althea as she entered the dining room saying that they're arriving at the station in half an hour.

Looking at the tribute once over, he suggested they watch the Reapings from the other districts. Leonis scoffed at the idea and said it won't matter either way since they'd be in the Career pack and everyone else was bound to die. Valeria just shook his head at Leonis. She got up and picked up the knife embedded in the wall, "I'll watch it with you. Also, Leonis, how are you supposed to be allies with District One and Two if you don't know what they look like."

Finnick ignored the tension between the two and turned the TV on for the recorded feature on each District. As always, one and two looked intimidating and the tributes from three were scrawny. When it was District 4's turn, he noticed the fear and worry behind Valeria's smiling face. They watched all the Reaping from each district and the only on worth noting was both tributes from seven and the male from nine.

Soon after they arrived at the train station of the Capitol and Althea gave everyone a once over look and nodded, "alright everyone, chins up, eyes bright and smiles wide."

* * *

Everything after the train was muddle up for Valeria. She remembered getting off the train and smiling at the cheering crowd. There was a lot of shouting, especially Finnick's name, and a lot of shoving around. There was no time to rest when they got into the long car because she was immediately introduced to her prep team—Polydora, Briseis and Paris—and stylist—Achilles.

Achilles raved on about how beautiful she is and how glad he was he made that mermaid dress for her. He then rambled on about how despite her good looks, she needs to be waxed and her hair needs to be dyed. She was pretty sure that Finnick immediately jumped to her defence saying that her hair colour should stay the way its.

Once they arrived to the Remake Centre, there was no stopping the flurries of activity. She was soon separated from Finnick, but he gave her that reassuring smile before having her go in to get ready for the Chariots. After being scrubbed clean and waxed, she was rubbed with some lavender smelling oil. Her prep team made her face up to look as natural as possible. They did however put those fake eyelashes on—_to make your eyes look bigger_, they said. As for her hair it was left in curls—thankfully they were not dyed—and one side was pinned back with a pearl hair brooch.

Achilles then came in with a black bag. Quickly catching a glimpse of herself in the mirror, she has to admit, she looks better than she usually does. Achilles then hurried her into the dress she has to wear. It was a tight fitted around her breasts and the material flared below them. The blue fabric shimmered and seemed to change colour with each movement—it reminded of the sea back home. The dress was beautiful and she was about to compliment her stylist when he took out a net and tied it around her neck letting it flow on her back.

"Are you sure about the net-cape idea?"

"Of course darling, you're a captured mermaid. That's the idea. And your district partner is the fisherman who caught you."

Somehow the dream of Leonis spearing her with a trident came full frontal to her mind and she couldn't help but shudder. Is this foreboding the fact the she would die? She shook her head and let out a shaky breath, it would be fine, besides Finnick was on her side. Her stylist then took out a pair of high heels that glittered like the beach by the cove in Horn Cape. Achilles feeling happy with his work walked her to the door and Finnick was standing by waiting for her.

"You look beautiful Valeria," he smiled at her and then he looked at Achilles and commended on his design for the dress. Finnick held out his arm and she gladly took it, it was troublesome walking on such high heels. The walk was quiet and Valeria couldn't help but admire the beautiful structure around her. Sometimes though she couldn't help but notice people staring at her angrily.

She turned to look up to Finnick and ask him why the stares. But as it turns out, the heels made her about the same height as him. She couldn't help but blush, after all, now if she asked him a question they'd be eye to eye. Clearing her throat and facing the front again, she asked him the question.

Valeria noticed from the corner of her eyes that Finnick had his playboy façade on, "it's because I have my arms around you and they don't seem to notice that the beauty in front of them is District Four's tribute."

Valeria nodded at his answer. "Finnick, when I'm on the chariot, what should I do?"

"Smile and wave darling. Show the Capitol how much you love them and charm them."

"Okay," they passed a huge archway and she saw horses lined up. A woman with green skin came up to her and thanked Finnick for bringing the last tribute needed for the Chariots.

She turned to look at Finnick, "I'm the last one out?"

Finnick nodded and grinned, "can't rush beauty after all." He gave a her a kiss on the forehead and winked. "Have fun out there Val! Mags and I will be watching."

Soon she was ushered by the green skinned woman. Giving one last glance behind her with a raised eyebrow she mouthed the nickname he called her. In reply he just got a smirk and shrug. "It must be nice to be mentored by Finnick Odair. I wish I could get his signature."

Valeria looked at the green woman beside her and decided this would be a good time to get sponsors. She smiled softly at the woman and put on the voice she used on her brothers every time she has to explain something, "I can ask him for the signature if I win."

The green woman smiled happily at her, "oh, would you really?"

The heels were a pain to walk in and Valeria couldn't help but hurry her steps to the chariot just so she can have something to hold onto. As she got on the chariot she turned to the green woman and gave her a sad smile, "of course. But I need sponsors to survive. So don't get your hopes up."

"Oh, don't worry I'll get you sponsors. You just win out there," she paused as she looked down on a small black board she was holding—probably looking for her name, "Valeria Portshore. I'll be supporting you."

"Thank you so much. And your name darling?" Really it wasn't that hard to keep up the calm and sweet girl act despite her fear on growing fear.

"Octavia Saffron."

The first district chariot moved forward through the gates and she waved the green woman goodbye. The chariot began to move and Leonis asked her what that was all about. She smiled and looked at him, "my first sponsor it seems."

The chariot moved and Valeria quickly grabbed on to the railing on her side. She felt like her heels were going to break and she would fall flat down first. The arena she was in was humongous. There were many bystanders and she was sure they were shouting her name. So she did what Finnick told her, she smiled and waved and even winked in certain directions. The crowd went wild and she blew a kiss towards one of the stands. They quickly reached the end of the arena where the people working in the politics sat.

If she remembered correctly, this is when the president made his speech. Maybe she should just zone out of speech. It was then that she noticed President Snow looking intently at her through his speech. Her hand gripped on the chariots even tighter. She couldn't help but think about how the politicians continue the Hunger Games as a way to scout potential whores for them. She mustered a calm face despite her uneasiness and anger and she stared back at Snow. The man, even from afar, looks sneaky, sly and just plain foul. Once the chariots moved away she tried her best to regain her composure and smile at the people around them.

During the ride back she smiled and waved towards the general public. The whole time though she was worried and anxious. Was the president staring at her because he kept close eyes on the tributes Finnick mentored? Or did that stare mean something much more sinister? Did that stare mean, if she won the Hunger Games, she would be have the same fate as Finnick?


	4. The Interviews

A/N: Still don't own THG trilogy. How often do I have to say that? I mean, I never written or came up with the idea of the THG trilogy. So for future reference. This is a fanfic and I own nothing except spare time and an obsession with the series. Reviews?

Poem later on by John Masefield called Sea Fever. I'm too shit at poems to write one decent enough. Also a bunch of people made a music arrangement out of it, and you can see the link to the one I envision in this fic on my profile. Also what is physics?

* * *

When Finnick saw her in the dress, he thought she looked beautiful. Of course the net around her detracted from the beauty of the dress, but it did not change her beauty at all. In fact he was quite shocked to find her taller—it must be her shoes—and it was the first time they saw each other from the same level. If anything, it gave him more chance to observe her lips, eyes, skin, the curve of her cheekbones. A mermaid without a doubt.

When she was on the chariot, Valeria played the part of smiling tribute perfectly. He was sure she charmed half of the Capitol already. There was no denying that if she wins the games, her fate as a Victor is decided. A primal, sickening, and bestial part of him hoped that she would die in the Arena so that no one but him could have her. The thought made him shudder, if she dies, so would he in the inside.

Finnick intently watched District Four's chariots on the way back and he noticed that Valeria's eyes seemed anxious. When the chariot returned, Valeria quickly stepped off the chariot and untied her net-cape and took off her shoes. Due to the length of her dress, it pooled around her feet and Finnick was sure she just rose out of the sea. He saw her eyes darted around before spotting his; the fear in them increased tenfold.

Valeria quickly picked up her dress and practically ran towards him. Understanding that she wants somewhere alone where they could just talk; Finnick quietly whispered to Mags that he had some business to attend to before discreetly walking to the elevator. Glancing back he saw Valeria walking passed Mags and towards him by the elevator.

Finnick nodded at the Peacekeepers guarding the elevator and left the elevator door open until Valeria reached him. Once she hurried inside, he closed the doors and waited until the elevator took them to the highest floor. Once they passed floor twelve she turned and looked at him, "where are we going?"

"You'll see."

They hit the highest floor and Finnick led her up a stair case and passed a metal door. They were standing on the rooftop. It was the one place where Finnick feels free from the eyes of people—even those of the Capitol. He walked near the railings and looked down on the city before him. People were screaming and cheering over the newest tributes; he noticed Valeria's name being mentioned often.

"During the chariot ride. I saw Snow staring at me." Finnick turned to face the talking girl. The strong wind whipped her hair around and her eyes looked worried; so different than the girl he first met at Cape Horn. Valeria rubbed her arm and looked towards the floor, "I don't know. Maybe it's just paranoia. This Game is driving me insane."

Finnick walked towards her and then hugged her close. He felt Valeria's arms reach behind his back. "I'll do whatever it takes so you don't have to become what I am when you win."

Her hands at his back clutched tightly onto his shirt and she burrowed deeper into the crook of his neck, "thank you for worrying Finnick. But I don't want to you to do things that will make you feel worse than you sometimes do. It's alright, just be there to support me okay? Like how you always are with me. That's more than enough for me."

Finnick nodded hummed a familiar lullaby everyone in District 4 would know. He figured hearing something of home would calm Valeria down. He could feel her smile in his neck and when the second stanza started, she began to sing the song.

_I must go down to the seas again, for the call of the running tide_

_Is a wild call and a clear call that may not be denied;_

_And all I ask is a windy day with the white clouds flying,_

_And the flung spray and the blown spume, and the sea-gulls crying._

They both began to sway at the familiar tune. She was no expert singer, but her calm voice soothed his soul just fine. That was more than he could ever ask from a professional singer with a voice that would belt out and hit high notes easily. And Valeria continued to sing the song.

_I must go down to the seas again, to the vagrant gypsy life,_

_To the gull's way and the whale's way where the wind's like a whetted knife;_

_And all I ask is a merry yarn from a laughing fellow-rover,_

_And quiet sleep and a sweet dream when the long trip's over._

Once she finished the third stanza, she began to hum the song from start and they continue to sway. He was glad that he could calm her this much. "Val, you feeling better?" He decided the nickname the moment he realised he loves her. It was a sudden ephiphany really. Valeria would be the name being chanted around most of Panem, so in a way, calling her Val, is to stake his claim on her. No one would call her that. Only he would. Only his.

After a brief silence pass, Val looked up at him and asked why the nickname. Finnick looked down at her, both of them were still dancing, at gave her a soft smile. "When you become a Victor I'll tell you."

She raised an eyebrow and gave him a cheeky smile. She shook her head and then leaned her forehead against his shoulder. "We should be heading back by now Finnick. People might be wondering where we are."

Finnick just held her closer, she smells lovely from this close, and continued to sway them. "Nah, it'll be fine just a bit longer."

"By the way, I got my first sponsor. I need your autograph when I win though."

Finnick let out a chuckle. He did notice that little deal going on. "Like I said, anything for you Val."

"You spoil me too much."

"Never."

They stayed up on the rooftop until sunset. Bodies close and swaying to songs sang or hummed from back home. It gave Finnick a warm feeling and he, for obvious reasons, just seem to grow to love Val more.

* * *

It was dark when they got back to their suite. Valeria quickly ran to her room and had a shower. Mags and Finnick were going to discuss on what to do during training. She suspected the conversation would consist of having tributes from One and Two as allies. She would have to keep herself emotionally distant from them, she could not afford getting attached to other tributes.

Her hand instinctively went to the hollow of her neck to feel her necklace on. When she felt nothing, she remembered that her prep team must have taken it off to have her token inspected. She hoped that it passed and then it could give her the incentive to stay alive by reminding her of the people back home.

Looking through the wardrobe in her room, she decided on a white sleeveless collared shirt and short black leather pants. It annoyed her to no end though on how there's barely any shoes that does not consist of heels. So she opted on not wearing any shoes. Valeria was sure that Althea would lecture her about the importance of shoes and how she was walking around like a barbarian.

She went to the dining room of the suite and saw that everyone was gathered there already. Leonis was scuffing down some turkey with cranberry glaze with roasted potatoes and sausages wrapped in ham. She sat next to Mags and facing opposite of Finnick in the table whilst Althea sat at the head of the table.

Finnick started off the discussion by saying that it was best to stay with the Career pack for the first few days. It was then that Leonis decided to his open his mouth and slander Finnick by saying that he ran away from the Cornucopia after getting a few knives and left the Careers. Valeria remembered watching the bloodbath during Finnick's games and it was obvious that he had no interest in associating the Careers. If Valeria had to guess it was because they were all eighteen year olds and saw Finnick as a simple boy to be killed off. The irony was how when there was when only just less than half of the tributes left, Finnick went down and hunted them all after receiving his trident.

"Circumstances are different Leonis. I was fourteen then, and easy pickings without the proper weapon. I barely managed to survive and attack from the Careers when they decided to kill me off first after the bloodbath." Valeria knew better than that. She just got back home from school when the boy from District 1 decided to hunt down Finnick on his own. Finnick expertly threw the knives he had and finished the boy quickly. He managed to hide until the trident came along and he was able to finish off the rest of the tributes.

Mags added to the conversation by saying how it would be better to practice survival skills because it was obvious being from Career District we were good enough with combat. Valeria had to agree with the statement, she was damn good with throwing knives, but her close combat skills definitely needs improving and besides hunting fish has no idea on how to start a fire. She only managed to break the boys' nose off during school trips because they were too distracted in coming up sexual innuendos.

"What about sponsors? Valeria told me she got one already," Leonis piped up after Mags and Finnick explained that survival is key to winning.

Valeria eyed Leonis and was about to tell him that it was by coincidence that she managed it. Finnick beat her to it though, "Althea, Mags and I will work on it. You just worry over survival." She could tell that Leonis was not convinced. Maybe telling Leonis that she made her first sponsor was bad idea. She could take a guess that Leonis doesn't trust her and when the Careers start killing each other, he'll be the first one to try and kill her.

She decided then and there that she'd only take the weapons she needs from Cornucopia and stick with the Careers until she feels enough danger to flee from them. She has no intention of dying and would start planning her moves when she sees the arena. Like Finnick mentioned, circumstances differs which can lead to different ways of survival.

The conversation regarding strategies finished there and Valeria decided to head to bed there. She's going to eat up as much as she can and sleep as much as she can to conserve energy. When she wakes up in the morning she'll decide on what to do with the Careers.

* * *

Finnick accompanied Valeria and Leonis to the training centre floor and left them there. Walking into the training centre, Valeria saw many different stations having different weapons or skills set to practice with. Leonis left her side the moment he spotted one of the Careers and began trying to talk with him. Seeing no other choice but to try and make allies since training doesn't start until half an hour. She went up to the girl with a two on the back. She has to admit that the girl was rather pretty and her red hair looks beautiful.

Valeria introduced herself and the read headed said that her name was Camilla. Camilla whispered how she wished that her mentor was half as good looking as Finnick. Valeria smiled sweetly at her and saw that through her act of trying to be the best friend. Camilla's eyes told a different story and it was obvious. She was ruthless and would have fun going around fighting. She always did thought that District 2 tributes were the most bloodthirsty of all.

"Yeah, wonder if he's a good kisser." She said jokingly. The two gossiped and acted as if they have been friends for a very long time. When the Camilla's district counterpart shows up, they all laughed and made jokes like they were friends. Before they knew it the half hour was up and a woman came up to announce and make a speech about training. When she said that survival skills need to be practiced too, Camilla nudged Valeria and rolled her eyes. She could tell that Camilla thought there would be no need to learn how to hunt and scavenge food, since the Careers would take over Cornucopia and control all the food supply there.

Valeria just shrugged her shoulders. Finnick said survival skills were important, so she'd go learn a bit about it. When the woman was done giving the speeches, she told Camilla to tag along and practice how to start a fire. When Camilla rejected her and opted for some sword fighting, the boy from District 2—his name was Atticus—decided to tag along.

"You know, you're pretty hot," Atticus said when they reached the station.

Valeria looked at him with an arched eyebrow, "so?"

Atticus leaned close to her ears and seductively—at she thought he way trying to be seductive—and whispered, "I can keep you _warm_ in the Arena if you want."

Valeria clenched her fist in response. She would have to put him off it seems without breaking his nose. So she put her hand on his shoulders and leaned close to his ears. "Last time anyone offered me that, he went home with a broken nose and inability to have kids anymore. It would be bad if something like that happened to you too, right?"

Valeria leaned away from Atticus and saw the smirk on his face. He then doubled over and started laughing. Deciding not to waste any more time on idiots, she went ahead and started talking to the coach of the station. A minute in to the lecture and she could still hear Atticus laughing. When the annoying boy finally stopped laughing he walked towards her and slapped her on the back, "I like you. You've got spunk."

She shrugged his hands away and just replied, "I got sick of guys flirting with me."

Atticus sat down next to her, "you must know you're good looking."

She looked at Atticus—he has nice green eyes—and smirked. She knows. It wasn't all that hard to figure out when the boys started taking interest in her. It wasn't her figure that attracted them; she knew that much by overhearing guys talking about how much of a pity it is that her breasts weren't big enough. They liked her face and if they could focus on that; who gives a flying fuck over her body.

The constant whispers about it made her insecure about her body at first. Then she heard her friends talk about how, _she wasn't that good looking and there's no reason for boys to chase after her_. It was a betrayal. She got home and threw a tantrum over it, hoping that it was just her friends joking. The next day at school, her friends weren't joking. She was alienated from them and the only ones who would approach her were boys trying to have sex with her.

That's when she stopped using her father's boat and began blind jumping. It released her pent up anger and calmed her down. In school she then began ignoring everything and everyone; what they thought of her didn't matter. There was no point in being insecure over things that are so shallow and petty; her face was pretty and her figure was dainty. _Like how I imagine a mermaid would be_, Finnick had said when he mentioned about her insecurity in the past. That only gave her a bit more confidence. She liked mermaids, especially the stories where they would drown men.

Atticus and Valeria worked together in silence and when they started a fire. They both decided to go and practice some hand-to-hand combat. Before they knew it, lunch was around and Camilla introduced them to Sparkle and Satin, the boy and girl from District 1. She noticed Leonis flirting with Satin a lot and the six of them sat at the same table and joked around. The morbid conversation started when Camilla started a conversation about spear training.

Valeria stayed quiet throughout the whole discussion of who is going to kill whom. This isn't just the Games to her; it's survival. She could care less about how it's only entertainment for the Capitol. She looked around the lunch room and noticed the tributes Finnick said to watch out for during dinner last night. Both tributes from seven were tall and they looked as though they could carry heavy things and just throw them easily. That and the possibility of growing with an axe could make them deadly—district seven were lumbers after all. The boy from district nine was big and burly, maybe he could throw things around, but he doesn't look all that fast. Maybe she should keep an eye on him.

She felt someone nudge her and turned to see it was Camilla. Valeria blinked at her and Camilla repeated what she must have said before, "I said from all the tributes; who do you think you'd kill first?"

Falling into the confident and cold-hearted Career personality wasn't all that difficult, "both from seven and the boy from nine." It was true. When it comes down to it, if she did end up in an alliance with the Careers, she'd go after seven and nine seeing as they seem the most dangerous.

Sparkle laughed at her, "saw them training. They were so bad! Couldn't even throw a spear!"

"I'd still go for them." Camilla stopped asking her questions about killings and all that after Satin concluded that Valeria has no idea what she was on about.

The day ended with Valeria spending most of the time trying to memorize various plants. The Careers joked that Valeria was acting like she was going to runaway from them. In return she joked about how if there was no food, they had no choice but be thankful for her amazing survival skills.

The next three days leading up to the individual evaluation passed with her spending half the time learning survival skills and the other honing her combative skills. She kept a close eye on the other tributes, though she haven't memorised their name—Satin mentioned how it wasn't worth it if they were going to die anyway. The night before individual evaluation, Mags and Finnick talked to them separately. Mags went with her since she's come to be able to understand the older woman and Finnick took Leonis. Mags just told her to keep the attention of the game makers and the rest of the hour was spent talking about home.

When individual evaluation came up, Valeria decided on throwing knives. When she entered the training room, she saw that at least the Gamemakers were still paying attention. She quickly picked up the knives and threw them in quick succession into each of the dummy standing around. For her finale she decided to try and hit the hilt off the knife to make it bounce back to her whilst the other lodge itself in the dummy. She took a deep breath and made sure the Gamemakers were paying attention.

She threw the knife and aimed it just below the hilt of the knife lodged in the dummy. The knife she threw was dead on and hit the bottom of the hilt of the knife before lodging itself below the previous knife. The knife that was lodged than spun around in the air towards her—the trajectory was at an angle making her feel sure that she won't get stabbed—and she jumped and grabbed the hilt. And just as an extra finish, she threw the knife back at the dummy at the same spot the knife was in before.

After the evaluation, Valeria, Leonis, Finnick, Mags, Althea and both Leonis' and her prep team and stylist watched the scoring. Sparkle and Satin both scored a nine, Atticus scored a ten and Camilla a nine. District three scored pretty low—a six and five—but she'd keep an eye on them because if the circumstance were right, they could use their brains to manipulate the technology in the Arena. Leonis scored a nine and she scored an eleven, when asked by Leonis how she managed it, she just smirked and said, _I did something fancy_. She took note that every district after four managed and average score with the exception of the outlying districts, they just barely manage to average a five.

For the interview Finnick said that he'll be working on both of them—separately—on how to charm the Capitol and Althea would be in charge of teaching them posture and manners. Althea gave Valeria's barefoot a glare and she couldn't help but smile. Of all the things Althea has to worry over it was Valeria's state of feet. Naturally their stylists would attend the session with Finnick, the image they would have during with the interview would have to match what they were dolled up as.

During her session with Althea, Valeria spent most of the time drinking tea with the correct posture and walked around in heels most of the time. Althea made sure to have her wear tall heels for her session with Finnick, _part of training_, she said. Through the four hours Althea lectured her about proper manners and posture, there was a moment where she felt like smashing the room she was in. Valeria was thankful the moment four hours were up.

Finnick and Achilles sat her down and started the discussion by talking about what she would be wearing. "Oh it's gorgeous! After seeing how good she looked in blue during the Chariots I've decided to make you wear blue themed clothes during this Game. A blue dress that exposes your sides, back and arms and shows a bit of leg. I don't want it to scream prostitute, so a black lace material would cover the sides and arms but leave your shoulders and back exposed. As for make up, I'm thinking dark eyeshadow to bring out those blue eyes of yours and we'll spray your exposed parts lightly with silver glitter. Your hair would be left flowing beautifully. Make you look like those sea nymphs legend from District Four. You will be my greatest work."

Valeria had to give her stylist applause for not doing something as stupid as putting a net over her again. "I guess I can be a friend. I mean I managed to get a sponsor of my own during the Chariots by being a nice person. So if I be everyone's best friend it should be easy to get sponsors." She looked at Finnick for confirmation.

"Yes, you'd be the best friend. That would be the easiest thing to do." When Achilles cried out over the fact that his sea nymph idea would go to waste. Finnick calmed him down by adding, "no, continue with your sea nymph idea Achilles. If she seems amiable enough, that would make her desirable. Being friend with a sea nymph has a good ring to it." Finnick turned to her, "Val, I want you to put on your best smile and talk to Caesar like you're close friends. Give a shout out to the woman who was your first sponsor. Compliment the Capitol; remember that. You want them as your friends."

She nodded at Finnick and they both practice answering questions. Achilles sometimes joined in to give comments on what is trending in the Capitol. Make it seem like the Capitol mesmerized her and she wants to learn more of it. By the time it was time to get ready for the interview, it felt like Valeria could manage dealing with the crowd.

True to Achilles' word, she was dressed up in the clothes he described. The material shone and it flowed smoothly to the floor. When asked why the dress was so long, Achilles took out black ankle strapped heels. The shoes were even higher than the one Althea was making her wear. She clucked her tongue and disdainfully got into the shoes. She couldn't wait until she can just start wearing sandals again. Her nails were done in blue with silver gems.

After Achilles felt like she was good enough to be presented they hurriedly get her in line for the interview. She watched as Sparkle played the confident guy and Satin was the shy girl. Then Atticus was the friendly and charming character—he could pull it off, he was almost as good looking as Finnick—and Camilla was the sexy girl. The tributes from District three was quiet but Caesar helped relax them. When it was her turn she took a deep breath and remembered the training she did before hand for this.

Caesar's voice boomed through, "please welcome, Valeria Portshore!" and she felt the people backstage pushing her out onto the stage. She looked around and saw hundreds sitting around. Valeria put on her best smile and waved at the crowd as she headed towards the chair next to Caesar. She sat down and got comfortable pretending that it was Finnick sitting across her and that they were just still practicing.

"So, Valeria, that's a lovely name." She smiled and giggle at Caesar and thanked him for the compliment. "I must admit, you looked absolutely breath taking during the Chariots. What was your stylist's idea behind the outfit?"

"He wanted me to be a mermaid caught in the fisherman's net, being from District 4 and all. I think it was a splendid job by Achilles."

Ceasar laughed, "well you certainly were beautiful as a mermaid. So, tell me, how does it feel to be in the Capitol?"

_This is it_, she thought. This is the moment where she played out the scenario of being a friend. "It's amazing. The people here are lovely," she leaned close to Caesar and pretended to whisper something scandalous, "before the Chariots, this lovely woman talked to me and I was so glad to have made a friend."

Caesar played along and mock whispered, "who is she?"

"Octavia. She was an absolute darling. I hope I can get along well with everyone in the Capitol."

Caesar tapped his finger against his lip and said, "well, you are definitely charming and lovely. I think we will love to get along with her too, am I right folks?" Caesar turned to the audience and they clapped. Valeria then blew a kiss in their direction and winked. The crowd clapped, whistled and screamed her name louder.

"Now, as I'm sure everyone is dying to know, how does it feel to have Finnick as your mentor?" The crowd grew silent at the question. It would be the source of gossip, the handsome Finnick Odair with a beautiful tribute. If indeed she played her cards right, she could either have the sponsors of a lifetime or none at all.

Her eyes glanced at Finnick and he gave her a nod; _do what you think will get you sponsors, I'll deal with the lash back just fine_, he seems to tell her. She wrung her fingers and acted shy, "well honestly, I think he's an amazing guy and he's been nothing but helpful."

A sly smirk appeared on Caesar's lips, "oh, are you sure there's nothing going on between you two?"

She heard the audience gasp and she looked down to the floor before looking at Caesar looking embarrassed. "No," she bit her lip before giving a smile, "but he's been nothing but a great friend since I got reaped. So I have to win cause he believes in me." That should give them enough incentive to believe that she was no threat to anyone who wants to be with Finnick, but he cares for her enough that her death would sadden him.

"Well, looks like you and Finnick managed to make a great friendship in such a short time. I wish you the very best dear. Good luck." She sat up and bowed gracefully at the crowd before playfully blowing a kiss at them. She winked and walked towards where the other tributes are seating behind on an upper section of the stage. She took her seat and watched as Leonis was called out.

Leonis played the part of a lovable, funny guy. He made jokes that made the crowd laugh uproariously. When time for him was almost up, Caesar asked a question about what he thinks of her. With a solemn voice he replied, "I think she's an amazing girl and anybody would kill to be with her. I mean I would."

"Oh, are you in love with her?" Caesar asked.

"I wish I can say no. But I know even if there's a remote possibility that there could be two victors, I'd stand no chance." The crowd sighed sadly with him. Valeria gripped her dress tightly. They both know he sees her as a threat the moment she put him in his place on the train.

"Why is that?"

"Because there's no way to compete for her affection when she has Finnick Odair." The crowd went wild and just like that her effort of putting the Capitol's mind at ease blew out the window. Leonis just affectively doomed her to no sponsors. Her eyes focused on Leonis as the crowd went wild and Caesar whispered at him to take a seat with the other tributes.

Leonis took a seat next to her and gave her a smirk. He knew about the extent of the damage he'd done to her. Instead of raging at him and just kicking him to pulp right then and there, she smiled and leaned close to him, "you'll be the first one I kill in the Arena once the Career alliance breaks." She smiled and gently at him and she could tell that her expression unnerved him. _Good,_ she thought, _I'll teach him his place._

The moment the interview finished and she reached the training centre again. She ran up to the elevator and made sure no one was on with her and went up to the rooftop Finnick showed her. Once she was sure no one was around she fell to the floor on her knees and her hand went up to cover her mouth. She thought she could win this thing. She got a score of eleven at her evaluation and she was lulled into a sense of security when she felt like she could get sponsors to survive. But in an instant, Leonis managed to destroy it.

She held back the tears that would fall out. That's fine. If she won't get any sponsors, she'd survive by finishing the games as quickly as possible. She took a deep breath and turned to see Finnick standing by the door. "Val, look, don't worry about the sponsors. I'll work on it. Don't worry about it."

She looked away from the worried look on Finnick and walked towards the edge of the rooftop. Her eyes hardened as she saw the people down below, those people would see her death as entertainment and be glad of it—because then their golden boy, the Finnick Odair will be theirs again. Well she'll survive and show them that she isn't one to mess with. "Just send me something that will get me water. I'll hunt down everything on my own. I'll survive Finnick. I'll show them."

She turned around and ran up to hug Finnick. She looked up at Finnick and smiled. "Thank you so much for everything. I'm going to win the games okay?"

He looked down on her and smiled, "I believe you."

Valeria felt like she might not see him for a while and so she tiptoed and kissed his lips; making sure that in that kiss it would convey every single feeling of love, joy and happiness Finnick gave her. She was sure that he was responding to her. The held each other close and continued the kiss.

It wasn't her first kiss, but it was the first one that gave Valeria a warm feeling. She felt like she could just fly in the sky. Her body felt like it was a floating and her heart thudded heavily against her chest. She could feel his breath and there was no way that she would die after knwing how wonderful it is to be kissed by him.

She pulled away first and slowly opened her eyes. She looked into Finnick's eyes and noticed how beautiful they were from this close; just like the sea back home. "Val, I..." She held a hand up to his lips.

"Tell me that when I become a Victor okay?"

He nodded at her and they continued kissing. They only stopped when he remembered that she needs rest for tomorrow. They walked back to the fourth floor hand in hand, but unlike other times. She could feel something new starting between them. She went to bed feeling warm and happy. The thought that there could be something more between them was enough to ward away the nightmares and let her sleep peacefully until it was time to set off to the Arena.


	5. Some Humanity

A/N: I just can't stop. I also haven't done any work. Yay procrastination! If I'm too shit at describing Val's token, there a picture I found that perfectly shows what I imagined on my profile. Less words than my previous one, but hey the things I do to build up some tension. Reviews? Puhhleaseeeee?

Btw, thank you to Vorazlov28, MsRose91, DeathDaisy, Heartless-Princess33, toshirotaku, and moronarty for reviewing. Hope you guys continue to do so and tell me when I'm pulling a shit move in my writing. =D

* * *

She didn't see Finnick in the morning. It was for the best she thought, if she saw Finnick now, she would break down and cry. Then she'd have no strength left in her to fight. Instead it was Mags who hugged her close and wished her the best of luck. The old mentor led her to where Achilles was waiting for her. Both of them would go to the Arena and he'd dress her. During the ride on the hovercraft she got the tracker planted in and Achilles just looked at her sadly.

"Valeria, I will try to get sponsors for you. I heard from friends many won't, but I will try."

She hugged Achilles close and thanked him. It was perhaps the most human side she has seen from anyone from the Capitol. He dressed her up and mentioned that the suit is light and waterproof; so the arena would be warm or near water. Achilles also took out a box from his pocket. "Finnick wanted you to have this."

Valeria opened the box and was surprised to see the change that happened to her necklace. The black pearl was no longer in a vial held together by a leather strap. Instead it was a silver shell locket hanging on a long silver chain; and when she opened the locket, inlaid was the black pearl her brothers spent hours searching for. "It's my token. My brothers made it for me and Finnick must have made some modifications to it," she looked at Achilles, "thank you for bringing this to me." She put it around her neck and tucked it inside her wetsuit. She hugged Achilles one last time.

With sixty seconds left, Valeria quickly stepped onto the pedestal and waited until she was lifted up. She waved Achilles goodbye and spent half the time inside the tube trying to calm down. She took deep breaths and numbed her heart. In the games people die and someone has to win. That person must be her. So, she would be the cause of many deaths, because only one person can win. She must win.

The pedestal rose up and her eyes quickly adjusted to the bright light when she surfaced. The pedestal was on the water and Cornucopia was on a small beached island. She sent thanks to the sky because she felt in her element. She looked around and saw that a desert with a lot of abandoned buildings surrounded the water.

"Ladies and gentleman! Let the sixty-eighth Hunger Games begin."

The countdown started and Valeria stared intently at the weapons surrounding Cornucopia. She saw a dummy with a vest that held knives. She'd aim for that and get other weapons whilst she can. Her heart thudded in her chest and she gripped her token tightly from outside her swimsuit. _Five_…her hand released her token. _Four_…she bent down. _Three_…her body got ready into a jumping position. _Two_…breathe she told herself. _One_…the gong sound came on and she jumped into the water.

It felt like the longest seconds of her life. Her heart thudded and she reached the shores of Cornucopia. She ran up to the dummy and took the vest and knives. She saw some tribute running up to her with an axe raised high up. On instinct, she threw a knife at the tribute's heart and watched him flop down onto the shore. She saw Sparkle and Satin taunting the District seven girl before killing her. She turned and saw the boy from District nine trying to take a sword and she sent a knife to his neck. Delving deeper into Cornucopia she saw a briefcase and opened it. In it were more knives and a leg holster for them. She took out the knife and placed some into her empty holster on her vest and the rest on the leg holster and tied it around her thighs.

She walked out of Cornucopia and saw a girl running towards the sea and Valeria threw a knife at the girl's nape. She saw Camilla happily stabbing a boy repeatedly. Atticus walked up to her and pointed where Leonis was. Anger clouded her vision. Leonis was the reason why no one wants to sponsor her anymore. She was about to take out a knife from her vest when Atticus stopped her. "Easy there. Kill him last."

"Fine. But I kill him," out of the corner of her eyes she saw a girl about to stab Atticus with a sword, "duck!" As he did, she threw a knife at the girl. When she looked around for anyone not part of the Career pack, there were only dead bodies on the sand. The bloodbath was over and she began counting the canons: thirteen all together and five of them were her kills. The Careers regrouped and looked at the available weapons.

"So who takes what?" Sparkle asked them.

"I take the knives," Valeria said. She pushed past Leonis and looked around for more knives. She scavenged all the weapons she could find and picked up a short dagger just in case she can't use a throwing knife. She looked at Sparkle as he joyfully picked up a mace. Satin then called the spear, Atticus picked the mace, Camilla a sword and Leonis the axe.

"So, what do we do now?"

"We have no food by the way!" Camilla called out from inside the Cornucopia.

Sparkle turned to Leonis and Valeria, "time to hunt fishes you two."

"Grew up cooking them instead of fishing them," Leonis said.

Valeria rolled her eyes and asked to borrow the spear from Satin. When the blonde asked her defensively on why she needed it, Valeria just said it would be easier to catch fish with it. She went inside and took a backpack. When the Careers asked why she would need it, she threw it into the lake and sat down. "I'm waiting to see if there's anything dangerous there."

That was a lie. She had no intention of staying with the careers now that there are only just less than half of them left. The moment Finnick delivers her a way to get water; she would run away. After fifteen minutes of waiting, a parachute came down and landed in front of her. "What's that?" Sparkle called out.

She opened the little tin box and saw a simple saltwater purifier: a pan with a lid that has a pointy handle and a tin cup coloured green. The message was clear, thank Octavia Saffron. "Don't know. It seems useless though! I'll start fishing," She lied. She stood up and picked up the tin box with her and swam into the lake. "Just don't be picky about the food!"

Valeria took note of where the backpack was; it was about near the opposite shore. The distance from Cornucopia to the shore was about 30 meters. It won't be all that hard for her to hold her breath and swim all the way. By the time she reached the opposite shore, she would be too far away from the Careers to throw any weapons at her. There were no bows this year.

Once deep enough in the water; she took a deep breath and went beneath the surface. She was amazed by how beautiful it was under the water. Corals filled the floor of the lake and colourful fish swam about. Some she knew were edible and others were poisonous; she speared a few of the edible ones for eating later. She swam further out and noticed her backpack floating on the surface; without alerting anyone to her plan, she discreetly pulled the straps of the backpack along with her. Once she noticed that the lake floor was steadily rising, she knew she reached the opposite shore. She surfaced and walked up to the beach. She heard shouting from behind her and noticed it was Satin's and Camilla's voice.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Camilla shouted at her.

She sat down at the shore and quickly opened the bag to see a canister. She opened it and filled it with the saltwater. Valeria also took a plastic sheet from the bag and wrapped the fish she speared in it. Once that's done she hurriedly put the things back in the bag; wouldn't want the Careers catching up to her. She smiled and waved at the Careers by Cornucopia, "thanks for the extra weapon Satin! This is where our alliance ends!"

She saw Camilla screaming at her and trying to futilely throw things at her. She smiled and waved the Careers goodbye. First, she'd find shelter and then check the contents of her bag. After that's done, it's probably best she finds a high vantage point to see what type of arena she's dealing with. Hunting down the rest of the tributes would have to wait.

She ran deep into the arena and looked for a building that would be good for hiding. She came across a two-story building made out of yellow brick; out of the houses she's seen, it was the one that still had a roof. She kicked the door open and waited for any sign of movements from inside the house. All she got was the rustling of the wind. Shrugging away the caution, she slowly walked into the house looking around for any signs of danger.

The house was a single room with a brick staircase leading to the second floor. She got up to the second floor, thinking it would be safer if someone would come in here. Slowly ascending the stairs she made sure to listen to any movement. By the time she heard rustling it was too late; she turned and saw a brick heading her way. The brick hit her on the chest and she coughed at the force of impact. A small girl threw another one at her and she rolled down to avoid it. Taking her spear, she threw it at the small girl and watched it hit the girl's leg. Fighting the inability to breath; she threw a knife and aimed it at the little girl's neck. She couldn't for the life of her remember which district the girl is from.

Valeria's body heaved a coughed and made her miss the girl's neck; it went further lower and landed deeply into the girl's abdomen. She felt bad for the little girl as she coughed and flopped over to the floor. Valeria could hear the girl's erratic breathing and she felt the need to know whom she was killing. She slowly walked over to the girl and asked her name. The small girl's brown eyes just looked glossed over and Valeria had a feeling she was watching one of her victims die.

After a few seconds of just hearing the small girl coughing, she finally managed to rasp out, _Annie_, in pain. Valeria gulped and held the little girl's hand. She hadn't shown any humanity during the bloodbath because giving her previous victims quick deaths were as humane as she could get during it. But this small girl, _Annie_, was going through a painful death because she missed her aim.

Valeria nodded at Annie and took out the short dagger from her vest. She'd finish the Annie off now, any longer and the small girl would be in too much pain. Valeria let go of Annie's hand and asked her to close her eyes. "Sorry Annie," she whispered. Valeria raised the dagger high and aimed it at Annie's heart. She heard the canon go off and took out the weapons embedded in Annie's body.

Valeria took a deep breath and figured it was best to move the body outside. It was easier to deal with the fact that she didn't just kill a small girl that way. Annie couldn't have been more that fourteen. Steeling her heart against the guilt that was starting to bloom. She picked up the girl and left her outside the house. She closed the door of the building and made her way up to the second floor as she intended.

The second floor was just like the first, in which there was only a room but it has a window that had no shutters. She coughed a bit; her ribs hurt from the brick that Annie threw. She fell to the floor and opened her bag and emptied all the contents. There was the salt water purifier Finnick sent twenty minutes into the game—that man was a godsend—, the water canister filled with saltwater, a plastic sheet that has her food in it, a sleeping bag, matches, ropes, iodine tablets, and a simple first aid kit.

She looked at the matches and was glad they were waterproof ones. She'd have to find a way to build a fire tomorrow morning and then start purifying the water she has—going a day without water would be hard in such a dry environment, but she'd manage. For food, she'd gut the fish and just eat them as they are; she knew they were safe enough to eat raw. She saw that the first aid kit consisted of a needle, thread, some plasters and alcohol. It won't be good enough for her right now, since she's sure she fractured a rib and she would need one of those miracle bone healing pills the Capitol has. For a small girl, Annie sure has some throwing power.

Valeria decided it was best to sit down and rest for a while. She'd start moving and explore the arena after the pain in her chest dulled a bit. She heard another canon go off. That would total to a fifteen dead and six of them were her kills; within a day there were only nine left. She looked at her hands and saw that it was stained with Annie's blood. She rubbed them on the sleeping bag; she didn't need to see the poor girl's blood. It was proof that she was a killer. She couldn't deal with that right now. Not when her life is on the line.

Coughing she decided that it was probably best to start moving. The canon was a sign that either a tribute died of some arena related cause or the Careers have started moving. Valeria got her things packing and saved her food for later; her chest hurt too much for to try and eat anything. She got up to her feet and walked down the stairs; when she opened the door the strong wind blew sand in her eyes and she had to quickly close the door. She cursed the Gamemakers and their stupid Arena. She quickly rubbed her eyes, hoping that she could finally see again.

Valeria sat in the silence with her eyes close, they hurt from the dust and sand and she had her hand on the spear in case she heard the door open. Anyone that breaks through the door would end up with a spear through him or her. When the pain in her eyes went away she opened them and saw that her eyesight was a little blurry

Her blurry view would affect her aim when throwing knives. She was good at throwing knives; brilliant at it—it was her best weapon. However, when her eyesight is even slightly affected, it would cause her ability at use it efficiently and proficiently decrease. She decided it was best to just camp out in the building for the first night. If she hears anyone nearby she'll just pull off what Annie did on her.

Valeria crawled into the corner of the room and sat staring at empty space. When it gets dark and Panem anthem starts playing, she'd look at the death count. She'll imprint the faces of each person she killed. The ache in her chest made her cough. She brought a hand up to cover her mouth and when her coughing fit stopped she finally realised that the blood on her hand beforehand wasn't Annie's. It was hers.

* * *

Finnick walked around the Hunger Games Hall, a main place where the betting and dealings behind the Hunger Games took place. It was also the place where he had to accept the money sponsors gave to help tributes and sign them off at the reception. The Hunger Games would start at twelve and he had half an hour to charm these people and led them to believe that there was nothing between him and Val.

Obviously for some of the men who were higher up in power and knew about what happens to Victors would willingly sponsor Val, just because she was a pretty face. He hoped that they would be the very last type of person he'd have to deal with. He saw a woman with green skin running up towards him; Octavia Saffron, the woman Val said would be her first sponsor.

The green woman stopped in front of him and underneath that green dye, he could see a blush forming. "I am so glad to have seen you. Please, take this," she handed Finnick a hefty sum of money, "and use it to save Valeria. She was a lovely girl and does not seem the type to lie. I don't know how much it would help though."

The money was enough to send Val a way of getting water. He had a feeling that she would not stick around with the Career pack for long if there were only half of the tributes left after bloodbath. He'd wait and see what the Arena looks like. If the situation calls for it, he'd send her a way of getting water. She should be able to survive with that much until he could gather more sponsors.

"Thank you very much. I'll make sure she knows it's from you. I heard from her that you'd sponsor in return for an autograph, do you want me to give it to you now?"

The green woman stuttered, "n- no. I'll wait for her to win. She promised me. Please give my phone number to her when she wins. I'm betting on her." Octavia nodded and scampered off. Octavia was a decent enough woman or maybe Val just managed to charm her first sponsor that much.

"Finnick," he turned around to see Althea, "there are a few that will sponsor her. However the damage Leonis did the night before is evident. How petty."

Finnick smiled at the District 4 Escort, "let's just see the Games start. I'll send Val a way to get water once I see the Arena. As for Leonis, has anyone come up with anything?"

Althea shook her head and tapped the floor. "I hear people say they will sponsor him after they see how he does during the start."

Finnick nodded and offered his arm to Althea. This action should decrease the spotlight on Val for the little lie Leonis said during the time—the kiss had to be a sign that they were sort of together, right? Finnick accompanied Althea to the room for the District escorts to watch the start of the Hunger Games. He left her there and she wished him luck with his tributes.

He headed towards the conference room for mentors. The Victors that were invited to the Capitol would have to go private room for the elites. Finnick never really understood why the Capitol would put the mentors together. Though they are close as Victors, there was no way they could trust each other as Mentors when the life of their tributes were on the line.

Finnick entered the room and saw that not all the mentors were there. He guessed that some had a feeling that their tribute would die during the bloodbath and they couldn't take seeing the deaths and having more guilt to live with. Thankfully, he was from a Career district so it was expected to see at least one of his tributes survive the bloodbath. He felt slightly bad for wishing it was Val over Leonis.

On the table in front of each chair was a monitor so that each mentor could focus on a tribute during the entirety of the Games. Mags decided to watch out for Leonis—something Finnick would forever be grateful for. Finnick sat a chair with an embossed 4 and looked and pressed on Val's name at the monitor. He was shown an empty pedestal. Looking at the clock, he realised that the game would start in a few minutes.

"Hey, Finnick."

Finnick looked up and saw Gloss sitting at his chair. He waved at the older man and asked how he was doing. This was how mentors pass their time; distraction from the guilt to come. "Your female tribute got an eleven. Definitely showing promise there."

"Yeah, but after Leonis' interview, her skills won't matter if she can't survive without sponsors."

Gloss let out a snort, "that boy really wants to win. And the Capitol population are petty enough to believe it."

The room announced sixty seconds. Every mentor in the room focused at the holo-screen in front of them. He realised that in order for Val to survive, she's going to need a way to get clean water. The desert probably has no water source; sponsors won't send her any water to keep her alive; and her best bet was getting a way to get the water from the lake purified. Being from the sea, if he sent Val a crude way of purifying salt water, she'd understand.

Watching Val's eyes, he noticed that there were no emotions in them. It was for the best. In Cornucopia during the bloodbath it's best to steel yourself against any emotion lest you go insane from guilt and possibly could lead to losing your life in the Arena. When the gong sounded, Finnick grabbed the leather seat tightly and watched Val reach Cornucopia first and took the knife vest from the dummy in there.

Finnick noted on how quickly and precise she threw the knife at the tribute that ran towards her with an axe. As he watched her kill one tribute after another, he realise that all Val's kills were given quick death as opposed to what the other Careers were doing. Even in a bloody arena, Val was still too kind to let anyone suffer for long.

"Your girl tribute is pretty good."

Finnick looked away from the bloodbath that just finished towards Lyme—a mentor from District 2. "Yeah, thanks. She's counting the people she's killed though."

Lyme scoffed and said, "she needs to throw away that humanity if she wants to win."

Finnick just shrugged and watched Val as she asked for the spear from Satin and threw the backpack into the lake. He'd take a guess that was a signal that she was going to leave the Careers soon—there were less than half the tributes left and he could tell that Val doesn't trust any of her current allies enough to survive with them. He got up from the seat and went to the reception to send the cheapest and crudest water purification he could find.

"Hello there, Mr. Odair. Sending a gift to your tribute already?"

Finnick winked at the woman, Doria, who was stationed as receptionist since Finnick became a mentor two years ago smiled at him. He took out the cash Octavia Saffron gave him and asked for the option he wanted. Perhaps he should send Val a message that Octavia gave her the gift. "Doria, darling, you mind if the cup is coloured green? Heard it has a calming effect on people." He winked at the receptionist as extra precaution. Doria rolled her eyes and added the green tin cup option. He hoped Val got the implication behind the gift.

When he returned to the conference room for the mentors he saw Valeria waving at the Careers goodbye. Lyme said that Mags went off to give a gift to Leonis. "Seriously, Finnick, that girl tribute of yours. Nothing but trouble," Lyme growled. He ignored Lyme's comment and watched Val run off into the urban desert looking for shelter.

Finnick gripped the edge of his seat tightly when the camera showed the little girl hiding in the corner and picking up a brick. If that brick hits Val's spine, then she might end up dying in the Arena. He was thankful when he saw her turn and notice the girl quickly enough. It broke his heart though to see the guilt in Val's eyes when she saw the small girl suffering. He could tell she feels awful for not giving the girl a quick death. What made his heart stopped was when Val coughed and saw the blood on her hands.

Finnick gulped and realised that the brick the small girl threw probably broker Val's rib and punctured her lung. Already so quickly in the game, she needs medical attention. No one would sponsor her and he knew that. The only way he could hope of saving Val was from asking it from someone higher up. Finnick got up from the chair and left the room, intent on mingling with the elites in the private room and ask them for help. He knew there was a price to pay. There always was in these kinds of dealing; but anything to not watch Val die.


	6. Twenty Four Hours

A/N: Yeah. Seriously so hard to write this chapter because I felt it was too short and not enough stuff. But after deliberating, I decided fuck it. It's beautiful. I suggest you listen to I Die Young by The Band Perry. Also the lyrics mentioned here are from that song too.

**Thank you DeathDaisy, VictoriaLucia, DarkDragonQueen0, MsRose91, Niki, and Guest for reviewing!** Will you give me more? XD Reviews, reviews, reviews? Cause even though I wrote this story because I just couldn't stop myself, I'm a review whore. So…reviews?

* * *

Valeria was disturbed from her daydream when she heard the familiar beeping of a parachute. It took her will power not to keel over and fall to the ground when she stood and walked towards the door. She shielded her eyes from the strong gust of the sand and saw the blinking green light from the tin. She quickly grabbed it and hurried back inside the building. It seemed that the Gamemakers aren't planning on stopping the wind.

Valeria opened the tin and found a small box filled with pills. She guessed that it was one of those miracle pills the Capitol has. She has no idea who would sponsor her though and she prayed that Finnick didn't have to suffer to get it. There was no way for her to purify the water right not, so she gathered as much saliva as she could in her mouth.

It was a struggle to get the pill down—she had no idea how much to take, so she took two as a precaution. Her mouth was too dry. She wondered if she should break the wooden door and make a fire out of it to purify the water. If she did that then she'd have to start to move the moment the water was done.

Valeria needed her strength for the time to come. It was either stay sitting around or start hunting down some people. Staying in the same place would mean she would be easy kill for Careers in such a confined space. However, if she started hunting everyone down, once the sun sets she'd be defenceless. Valeria looked up at her surroundings when she heard a canon go off.

"Sixteen dead. Six were mine. Eight left." Valeria let out a cough. The canon meant that the Careers were out hunting. There was likely no one guarding Cornucopia since anyone with a brain would realise they couldn't outnumber a Career Pack with all the weapons left.

Valeria wondered if she took more pills, would the fracture in her rib would be fixed instantly? If that was how this medicine works, then she could come up with a plan that would get rid of the competition quickly. She looked at the pills and whispered to the empty room, thinking it would give her courage to take action, "if by the time the sun starts setting, the cough goes away. I'll finish this game quickly."

She emptied her pill box and seeing no other choice; she used the saltwater to wash the medicine down. She's only gone about more than a few hours without water. She should be good. Valeria huddled against the wall when she heard another canon go off. _Seventeen dead; six were mine; eight left_.

Valeria screamed at the pain she felt in her chest. It felt as though her insides were being pushed around. She tried to breathe some air in, but her lungs weren't expanding enough. She began to breath quickly and shallowly; if she took a deep breath it felt like her chest would explode. Her heart pounded hard and she felt it beating against her ribs.

She continued to scream through the pain. Hoping that it would go away. The more she screamed the more the pain intensifies. However, she knew that if she stopped screaming she'd just fall into unconsciousness; the last thing she wanted was be sitting duck for other tributes. Her eyes turned to the door when she heard it being slammed open.

The male tribute from district seven stood at the door with a brick in his hand, "well what do we have here?"

Valeria sprung into action despite the pain she felt and threw the spear at the boy. It hit his shoulder and she saw his eyes turned deadly when he looked at the wound. The boy smirked, "thanks for the weapon four."

Valeria cursed and stood up into a fighting position. Her ribs still ache and she had to bite her lip to stop the pain from affecting her fighting. "I remember seeing you killing my District partner. You were laughing and having so much fun." Valeria's eyebrows furrowed, she didn't kill the girl from District seven. Sparkle and Satin did. Did this hulk of a boy think she did just because Satin has the same shade of hair as her?

Valeria dodged the spear that the boy thrust at her. She continued to bear with the pain her chest was giving and dodged each attack that the boy had coming towards her. Her plan was getting so messed up. She was supposed to rest in this shelter for a bit; instead she got attacked by Annie. She was supposed to find a vantage point to view the arena; instead she discovered that she probably had broken a rib. Now she was supposed to recuperate and attack Cornucopia; instead this idiot boy is attacking her.

Something just snapped inside her. It seemed like there was no way for her to survive this game unless she shed her humanity. Each time she did something that showed mercy—giving quick deaths during the bloodbath and ending Annie's suffering—the Gamemakers just throw a curveball at her and watch her suffer. This was the true nature of the Hunger Games; a place where children either live or die. There is no glory, only suffering. She better get off her high horse and fight like her life depended on it.

Valeria took out a knife from her holster and rolled on the floor when the boy thrust the spear upwards. She ended kneeling on the floor mere inches away from the boy. Seeing an opening in the boy's stance—she was glad she took those extra combat lessons—Valeria pointed her knife up and quickly stood and stab at the boys chin. She kicked the boy back and—she knew that his grip on the spear would loosen due to shock—pulled the spear away from him. She didn't get close to him in fear of him pummeling her to the ground if given the chance.

"Was it fun killing that girl so happily?"

His voice was so garbled, probably because the knife went up inside his mouth and sliced his tongue too, that she wasn't sure if she heard the question answered correctly. Either way, she answered, "I wasn't the one that killed her."

Valeria gulped when she heard the boy cough. Frankly speaking, this scene was too reminiscent of what just happened a few hours ago with Annie. Even though this boy wasn't as frail looking as the little girl, it still left a bad taste in her mouth to know that she caused his suffering. She should end it for him, but she stayed away anyway.

"I wanted to see the person who killed her suffer. Make them suffer." She knew that the boy was dying and becoming delirious. Still, she didn't look away from him. She needed to remember the face of this person and live with the fact that he won't be able to live his life out. She clenched her fist. "You have to make them suffer. I loved her. Her name was Cass and I loved her. Make them pay. We were supposed to be happy together." He continued to beg for the next few minutes until the light finally left his eyes and all she saw was a vacant stare in them.

She couldn't even feel the pain in her chest anymore. Maybe it was gone or maybe it was still there, but the deafening sound of the canon just made her not care about it. She stood looking at the boy lying dead on the cold floor. Valeria quickly took the spear and put the knife she used to kill the boy with in her vest holder. She turned to look at the boy one last time, "sorry."

Valeria left the building and covered her eyes with her hand to avoid the assault of the strong winds. She'll head to the lake and deal with any careers there herself. _Eighteen dead; seven are mine; six left_. The sun began to set and the Panem anthem began to play. She looked up and saw the list of the dead tributes. Her kill list consisted of the girls from five, nine, ten and Annie from twelve; and the boys were from seven and nine.

She continued walking towards the general direction in the dark where she thought the lake would be. She got a throwing knife ready just in case some one was nearby. She felt the cool breeze from the water and lowered her hand from her eyes. In front of her was the lake and cornucopia; no one was there. She'd play this Game by her own rules.

Valeria placed the knife she had in her hands back into the holster of her vest. She waded deep in the water and lied on her back. She placed the spear on top of her with the sharp end pointing away from her face. She felt comfortable enough feeling the gentle swaying of the water around her body. She could zone out easily like this.

She heard screaming from the distance and guessed it was the Careers. After all, there are only them left. _Eighteen down; seven are mine; six left_. She ignored the screaming and continued to swim in the water. They can come to her. If they do, she'll be like the mermaid she always wanted to be; she'll drown each one of them. Valeria began humming the familiar lullaby Finnick hummed to her in the rooftop. She even almost forgot that she was in the arena; she could easily imagine the water swaying her was Finnick dancing with her on the rooftop.

Floating in the water was second nature to her. She was sure that she would die if she were ever away from the sea for too long. That was how most of the people in District four felt. The ocean was like their family, friend, lover, enemy and everything. Valeria stared at the moon shining above in the sky. She could just drift off like this to sleep and she wouldn't even drown. Come to think of it, she hasn't seen the night sky with Finnick in Cape Horn. She'll have to make sure they count the stars when they go back.

* * *

The night was sleepless for Finnick. After spending an hour socialising with people in the V.I.P. room, he finally managed a sponsor for Val. The man willing for such a sponsor had hair dyed pink and eyes coloured bright green; Finnick guessed that he was the son of some political figure. There was no mistake in the man's voice when he practically slurred out, _it's a pity if such a pretty face go to waste in the arena_. The implication was not lost on Finnick and it took every bit of control to not punch the lecher.

The money the lecher gave was enough to send Val her medications for her ribs. He had to stay and watch her get better, but the Capitol was dead set on making him suffer. Instead of trying to console a part of his worrying self by watching Val's progress, he had to go out and entertain a woman and her husband. It was debilitating how he couldn't put on the façade he usually has on and instead just stood around doing what the couple wanted with such awkward and clunky movements.

By the time he got back to the conference room, he's had no sleep and reek of sex. Gloss saw his pathetic state and made Mags give him a lecture on proper hygiene. Finnick had no way to refuse his old mentor after she went on about how he should have a shower and then look out for Val. He practically rushed through everything and by the time he returned once more to the conference room; the finale had started. It had to be one of the quickest games he's ever seen; everything in the time span of twenty-four hours.

* * *

When Valeria opened her eyes she saw the sun shining. She felt small waves wash over her body. She sat up and saw that she was in the shores of Cornucopia. She probably slept overnight and yet the Careers haven't found her yet. She lost her spear too; probably dropped it when she was floating about. A few hours probably have passed with her sleeping. She had no idea what could have happened between those times. If there was only six of them left like before or less.

She stood up and stretched. She's guessing that the Capitol citizens would be begging for some action right about now. They would all be up and eagerly await the next murder that would take place in this Arena. In other words all she has to do is wait for the Gamemakers to either push her towards the Careers direction or vice versa. So she just walked around Cornucopia. She occasionally took out a knife, twirled it around before putting it back in her holster. By the time she heard the sound of thunder, she was sure she's circled Cornucopia about twenty times.

She took the darkening of the clouds in the distance as a sign of an upcoming storm. She could handle a storm, there were times when she was on her father's boat during the hurricane season and it was unmerciful. A simple storm the Gamemakers concocted was nothing compared to what nature threw at her. She saw figures in the distance running towards the lake and Valeria immediately jumped into the lake. They probably had to run away from the storm and decided that Cornucopia was their best bet to avoid it.

She surfaced one more time to take a deep breath and saw all the Careers—except Satin—running towards the lake. Behind them were large muttations that looked like scorpions. With no time to think whether the beasts could swim or not she went under the water and waited until someone got to close to her. She'd give them all a quick end, even if she saw them enjoying mutilating other tributes.

Valeria saw a leg near her hand and she grabbed onto it and pulled it down. It was Sparkle. The District one boy had no chance of killing her while having such a heavy mace to carry in the water. Valeria pulled Sparkle further deeper in the water and stabbed his heart. She let go of the dead body and it floated to the top.

_Nineteen down; eight are mine; five left_.

She could barely hear panicked voices of the Careers. It sounded like they were screaming over muttations. She was sure she heard Camilla get angry over Satin's death to the muttation and now Sparkle's death. So it was: _twenty down; eight are mine; four left_. Valeria went to her next victim and pulled on the leg. It was Leonis. She didn't even feel any anger at him in at this point. She just wanted it over and done with. Leonis kicked her stomach and tried to swing the axe at her. Luckily being under water meant that everything was slightly magnified and Leonis misjudged the distance when he swung the axe at her. She barely dodged the weapon.

It was a pity Leonis grew up cooking. If he hunted underwater more; she would be dead by now. However, he didn't and she did. So she kicked herself towards Leonis and took out the knife in her vest. Before Leonis could reach the surface; she dragged him back down and stabbed his neck. She watched as the blood turned red and then let go. She was sure she heard the canon fire off meaning was too close to the surface.

_Twenty-one down; nine are mine; three left._

Valeria felt herself being dragged by the hair out of the water. Camilla looked angrily at her. The redhead sneered, "well, look at what we have here! The bitch who ditched us!"

Valeria tried to get a deep breath but Camilla dipped her head underwater and she choked on the water instead. Her head surfaced and she tried to cough out all the water and Camilla dunked her head down again. She felt Camilla tugging on her hair again. Valeria quickly pulled out a knife and when she felt her hair being pulled she quickly cut it off.

The pressure from her scalp was gone and she stabbed in the general direction where she thought Camilla was. She felt the knife make contact and pushed the knife deep inside. She needed to breath but held it off until she managed to kill Camilla off at least. With the strength left in her, she pulled Camilla down and stabbed her neck. She heard the canon go off and quickly surfaced and took a deep and long breath.

_Twenty-two down; ten are mine; two left._

She swam near the surface and quickly crawled to the shore. She felt she was coughing her lungs out and the pain in her chest returned. She saw the dripping from her mouth and guessed that taking all those pills in one go was only a temporary solution and made her broken ribs worse. Valeria saw a shadow over her and saw Atticus standing with a sword in his hand—what happened to the bludgeon?

She knew he was going to bring the sword downwards on her and she rolled back over. Quickly standing up she got a knife out of the leg holster and threw it at Atticus. She didn't care if it hit him in the heart; so long as he dies. At the same time she threw her knife, he threw his sword. She couldn't even feel the impact; she was too focused on the pain her chest was causing.

Valeria looked down at her leg; the damage wasn't bad, but if left untreated for a few hours she would surely bleed to death. She looked towards Atticus and saw her knife was dead centre in heart, normally he should die, but she guessed her throw was too shallow and it didn't pierce into his heart.

"Let's see who can hold out the longest shall we?"

Valeria pulled out the sword in her leg and fell face first to the ground. She pressed on her wound and tried to hold back her cough. "I still have knives you know? I can just kill you now."

"But you won't. You see me as a sort of friend."

Valeria coughed and sputtered out blood. At this rate she might just die. Atticus was right. She won't kill him. He was one of the better of the Career pack. During the times they hung out together during the training session, she felt like they could be friends in another time. One where children aren't sent to their death just to remind the Districts of their place.

The sand tickled her face and she couldn't bare it anymore. She turned on her back. Something that took much needed effort and she was sure she was speeding up her bleeding loss. She looked up at the blue sky and realised that it wasn't the last thing she would want to see.

"Atticus. You still alive?"

"Course I am. No canon, remember?"

Valeria nodded—she was sure he couldn't see her but it didn't matter. She felt the waves move around her and there was that effect of slowly sinking into the sand each time the waves roll out. She finally understood what Finnick meant by holding on to that fear in the arena. She didn't want to die. She wants to live and see her brothers grow up. She wants to tell Finnick the words she wanted to say. There is so much more she could do.

Is that what those other tributes thought when they lay dying? That they could do so much more? That they would miss out on so much in the world? If she lived through this; she would have to wake up everyday, living with the fact that she took those choices away from eleven people.

She remembered a song her mother would always sing for the tributes that died to calm her down. She always thought that if she had to be sent in the simple wooden box and had to be buried, she wanted exactly what the song described. Her voice might be raspy and awful, but she could care less if the Capitol liked it or not. She was the one dying not them.

Valeria felt at peace with herself. She took out her locket from under the wetsuit and gripped it tightly in her hand. She closed her eyes and smiled. She imagined those sea-green eyes. "My last wish," she then began to sing.

* * *

Finnick's eyes widened at the words Val uttered. There was only him, Mags and Lyme left. All the other mentors left the moment their tributes died. He gripped the table tightly and felt completely helpless. He couldn't do a damn thing to help. All he could do was suffer and watch her go through with this. If she dies then he may as well stop his heart from beating.

"_If I die young, bury me in satin._

_Lay me down on a bed of roses,_

_Sink me in the river at dawn,_

_Send me away with the words of a love song._"

His eyes watered at Val's voice. He didn't want the last thing he hears from her was this song. He knew this song. It was the song his mother sang to him when he watched tributes died. It was the song he hears every time someone he mentored died.

"_The ballad of a dove._

_Go with peace and love._

_Gather up your tears, keep 'em in your pocket._

_Save 'em for a time when you're really gonna need 'em._"

Finnick kept control of his tears. He couldn't cry in front of Lyme or Mags. His feelings for Val was something that he wanted to keep for himself. Something precious that he didn't want to let go of no matter what. Still he prayed so that she may live. That she could see the long life ahead of her. He was so selfish that even if he knew what she would go through when she survived, he still prayed for her to live anyway. Just so he could by her side.

"_The sharp knife of a short life, oh well._

_I've had just enough time._

_So put on your best, boys, and I'll wear my pearls._"

Everything was quiet once she finished her song. The canon then fired.

* * *

_Twenty-three down._

_One survives._


	7. Fear and Love

A/N: Val dies. That's it. That's the fanfic. The fanfic ends and the canon we love and know starts. Who am I kidding? I wrote this story so that _the Mockingjay scene_ doesn't happen. I love you Suzanne Collins, but _the scene_ was so painful it left me in hysterics. So from now on; this story will end up slowly diverging from the canon and become an AR.

I also really like exposing shoulders for some reason. Again, extra details that I'm too shit to explain can be seen on my profile. Particularly would like to thank a Guest reviewer for morphing Jena and Emilia together and prety much came out with the perfect Val (pic on profile). Sorry I'm slow, but uni deadlines and Christmas had me swamped! Enjoy!

**Also thank you to DarkDragonQueen0, MsRose91, Heartless-Princess33, Savysnape7, Niki, DeathDaisy, ShellyxD, Lorelai Sofia Petrova, sieni1, and all the Guests reviewers**. Can I get more reviews?

Xxx

"_Your voice sounds awful."_

Valeria's eyes slowly opened. She looked around and saw a tube connected to her arms. She felt drowsy and tired. She was alive—at least she was sure she was—and that meant she was this year's Victor. She would have to sit through a three-hour movie put together by the Gamemakers and smile and answer question after everything. She tried sitting up but gave up and just went back to lying down.

If she indeed was alive then she was the only left of twenty-four tributes. That makes her kill count eleven in total. She didn't even care if she finished the games too quickly for the liking of the Capitol. It wasn't her fault that they lost more than half the tributes in the bloodbath with two of them stumbling into her path. It wasn't her fault at all that she decided to use the terrain against the Careers.

She wondered if Leonis ever swam a lot. He didn't look competent enough when he was underwater. The memory of watching blood turned red made her scream aloud. That scream only triggered more memories from the Arena: the garbled voice of the boy, Annie dying, Atticus' face when she threw the knife. She tried blocking them all out, but nothing was working.

She heard a door slide open and saw people dressed in white frantically approaching. "No! Stay away! Stay away from me!" Valeria dropped down to the floor trying to get away from the people. These people were responsible for her life. She was a Victor and they had to make sure she was alive for her interviews. She crawled towards the corner and huddled close like a wounded animal.

They approached closer and the panic she felt increased ten fold. These people work for the Capitol. The Capitol orchestrated the Games. She was reaped for the Games. _Twenty-three dead; eleven were mine; one left_. She screamed at the people to stay away. She didn't want to have anything to do with them.

She looked up when she saw the door open again. Finnick stood outside with a relieved expression. He walked up towards her and she knew she was trembling like a leaf. She bit her lip and tried to hold back the tears. She won't cry in front of these Capitol people. Her voice cracked and her mouth felt dry, "tell them to leave Finnick. Please. Please. Please."

Finnick looked at the men dressed in white and said something like he would be the one calming her down. She saw some people act hesitant to leave and another even had the audacity to suggest putting her to sleep. She didn't want to sleep. If Valeria slept now, there would only be nightmares awaiting her.

She jumped and tensed when she felt Finnick's hands on her shoulders. "Valeria."

"No! Don't call me that! Don't. _They_ call me that. Don't be them."

"Alright then. Val. Look at me. Look at me Val."

Her body trembled and she was scared. She was terrified that the people she killed would appear and curse her. Gulping loudly, she looked into Finnick's eyes, hoping she would find comfort in them.

"That's right Val. Just look at me. Don't look at anything else."

Valeria sniffed. Her eyes watered and she felt the dam break. She was a killer. She killed people. She killed tiny Annie. She didn't deserve such kindness. "You shouldn't," she hiccupped, "be so nice to me. I killed people."

"So did I. But you still became friends with me right?"

Valeria nodded. There was no way she could ever hate him. Ever. Finnick was—is—her soulmate. She stared into those sea green eyes. When she was about to give up and die; those sea green eyes looked so lost that she forced herself to stay awake. She remembered that her thoughts were filled with finally seeing Finnick after such tragedies she witnessed and caused.

She gasped and hugged Finnick tightly. Her nose was starting to snot and her throat felt like it was on fire from being too constricted. She let her tears fall then. She cried over the death of the girls from five, nine, ten; over Annie's small frame being so fragile yet forced into battle; over the boys from nine and how the boy from seven just garbled on about his future till the end. Valeria screamed at how she just killed Sparkle, Leonis and Camilla in cold blood, how at that moment she felt nothing. She let out a soft gasp when she was sure that Atticus' last words were a joke of how awful her voice was.

All these emotions: anguish, guilt, fear and sorrow; mixed and swirled inside her giving her despair. There was no way to return the dead twenty-three tributes to life. They were just children doing what they had to survive. They had to grow up and realise that the world was crueller than they thought. That deep inside them; killing is easy when your life is on the line.

They both sat in silence and she felt him rub her back soothingly. Valeria relaxed further into Finnick's chest. Nothing will ever be the same again. She could never look at anyone named Annie the same way again. She would never be able to look at anyone from Annie's District without feeling awful. She couldn't handle anyone named Cass because that would only serve as reminder to why she would never be with the boy of her dreams. There would be many more things that would remind her of the Games and that would be how the Capitol takes control of her entire existence.

"Why? Why did you start calling me Val?"

Finnick stopped rubbing her back. She looked up at him and into those eyes; eyes that remind her of home. His hand cupped her cheeks and he soothingly rubbed his thumb against it. "Because it's proof that the Capitol doesn't own you."

Her eyes widened. His words filled her with so much warmth and happiness. She has a choice. So she would choose Finnick. She'd do whatever it takes to make sure he would be safe and happy. "I love you." She hugged him tight pouring everything into those three one-syllable words, "I love you."

She felt her back being rubbed soothingly. "You ruined it all. I was supposed to bring to watch the night sky. Then tell you first." She felt his hand stopped and the hug tightened. "I thought I was going to lose you. You scared me so much. I love you Val."

Valeria smiled and burrowed deeper into Finnick's embrace. He loves her. Her. The person responsible for those deaths. Through all that, he still loves her. It would be fine. Just as long as Finnick continues to love her. She'll wake up every morning and count the things she has in her life.

Xxx

Val spent the remainder of the day in the room recuperating. Finnick had to go and work so he sent Mags to accompany her. The old mentor held Val's hands every time she felt a panic attack start and the memories of that horrid time in the arena resurfaced. Val was sure that Mags' should be wincing in pain from how hard she squeezed the old woman's hand. Instead, the old lady smiled at her and Val couldn't help but feel at ease.

By the time the medics decided that she was well enough to leave the room; they got rid of the tubes attached to her and sent her back to her room in the training centre. Finnick didn't return until dawn; she knew because she couldn't sleep. Her nightmares haunted her. Images of red and Annie screaming in pain. Even awake she would see them.

Finnick didn't say anything upon returning and seeing her sitting in the main room. He just gave her a pained smile and sat next to her—she knew not to ask. They spent the time watching the sunrise before deciding that a shower was needed. In the shower, Val finally noticed that all the scars she ever had were gone. She traced the spot over her hips where a small scar should be—she was swimming away from a dangerous animal and grazed her side across a sharp rock. She also noticed that the light freckles across her chest were gone.

"A lamb to the slaughter," she voiced aloud ominously. Was this the way the Capitol prepared their whores? Get rid of any imperfections to get the highest price. Val scoffed at the thought. She heard from Finnick that the Capitol would threaten the safety of her beloveds in exchange for her cooperation. If the offer ever came up, there was no way she could ever refuse. So she'd toughen it out.

She still felt terrified of sleep and she knew that her coronation as Victor would be tonight. But she would first have to sit through the Games three-hour highlight. It would probably be torture for her. Just another way to remind Victors that they belong to the Capitol; that the Games never end.

She finished her shower and thought that maybe it was best to just rest. She wondered how she managed to survive the first night after the reaping—_Finnick, that's how. _She looked at her wardrobe and realised that the clothes were all dresses; though thankfully Achilles seemed to give her low-heeled sandals to wear. She chose a simple knee-length loose white cotton dress to wear with straps that fall below her shoulders. The dress reminded her of the ones she had back home and she chose the sandal that would seem easiest to take off.

She left her room—she knew that if she rested, the dreams would return. She felt an attack coming and took deep breaths to try and calm herself down. The main door opened and she saw Achilles come in with a black bag. She guessed it was her dress for the night. Still feeling an oncoming panic attack she went to the kitchen and got a glass of water. It was easier to deal with it on the hospital bed when Mags was there to hold her hand.

"Valeria, come and try this dress on!"

She completely forgot that Achilles was in the room. Her mind was simply focused on that simple name. Valeria; the name was something her father gave her. She loved her name before the games. Her mother said that in old English it was supposed to be derived from valiant. She liked the idea of being brave, especially since after her brothers were born and her mother almost died during the process.

Now, the name Valeria just sends her back to the time in the arena. She killed people under that name and took away their futures. She will never want to be known as that name. She still hasn't accepted that she is a killer. Val went to Achilles and looked at the dress. It was a sheer blue dress with various shades of blue sequins that formed hundreds of flowers. It has long sleeves that are also covered in sequins and the dress exposed her shoulders. There was also underwear that was in the shade of her skin tone.

"Isn't it revealing too much?"

"According to the government my previous fabric choice was too prude. Had to redo everything overnight! With their fabric choice! Do you have any idea what a nightmare that is? I hand sew all the sequins on my own. Those government official just has no idea what art is!"

Val took the dress and the underwear back to her room to try it on. The dress was just a show for paying customers. The coronation tonight was just an auction on who gets to touch her first. Val wasn't ignorant or oblivious to sexual acts. She has had a fair share of guy chasing after her and the few that she liked she tried some acts with. She wondered if the Capitol knew she wasn't a virgin anymore. Was there a difference in prices if she indeed was?

Val shook away her morbid thoughts and put on the underwear. She looked in the mirror and realised that her hair was short—she completely forgot she had cut it off. She wondered if her prep team would fix the choppy cut before the ceremony tonight. If she remembered correctly, there would be no formal interview until the day after. She needn't worry over what to say then.

She put on the dress and she had to admit it does look good. The hand-sewn sequins glimmered and sparkled and it gave the illusion that flowers surrounded her. It even had a train behind it with even more sequined flowers. However, even if the dress was beautiful, it didn't change how dirty she felt in them. Perhaps if it was a short dress instead of just underwear, she might feel better.

She decided to leave her hair alone. It seemed wavier than normal but she guessed it was only because it was short. Val left the room and into the lounge where Achilles said he would be waiting. Instead she found Finnick sitting on the sofa with President Snow sitting on the chair. Snow turned to look at her at gave her a smile.

"Please, Ms Portshore, sit next to Mr Odair." His tone was gentle but the underlying command was not lost on her. Val went to the sofa Finnick was on and sat between him and President Snow on the chair. She noticed that Finnick looked absolutely serious and that his hand was clenched tightly. It took all her willpower not to hold his hand in order to calm him and herself down.

An Avox then came in with a tray of tea and biscuits. Once Snow had a cup of tea in his hand he began talking. "Now, it has come to my attention," he took out a small object and pressed on it; immediately a video of Finnick and Val confessing their love in the medical room emerged, "that you two are in love. How long have you known each other Ms Portshore? Please don't lie."

Val was stunned. In their emotional state, they forgot about the possibility of the room being bugged. Val clenched her fist and swallowed a lump she felt forming. Should she tell the truth? Maybe if she kept quiet everything would go away. She would leave the room to find Achilles instead of Snow.

"Now Ms Portshore, let's not clam up like Mr Odair." The President let out a small laugh as though his pun was funny. "You won't be punished for knowing Mr Odair. So, please, enlighten me. How long have you been acquaintances with Mr Odair?"

"A few weeks. Valeria said she went out for a swim when a strong current swept her away. That's how we met," Finnick spoke up. Val glanced at him and looked at his relaxed posture. She'd stay quiet until spoken to—she did unclench her fists and leaned back into the sofa. She needs to act relaxed and relieved.

Snow laughed and had to place his cup down. Val just looked at him innocently and tilted her head to the side—_play along_, she thought. "You both are very good actors. I begin to think that you should stop composing poems Finnick and just be an actor. You should star in a film with Ms Portshore. After all, her chosen talent is acting."

Val looked up at Snow. She hasn't even decided what her talent would be. She figured she would end up doing something like painting—she was bad at it, but she does enjoy it—or playing her piano. "Sir? I don't think I'm suitable for that."

"Au contraire," Val had no idea what those words meant, "I believe you would be suitable. It would be a shame if your brothers won't be able to watch a movie starring you."

Val gulped and knew the threat behind his kind words, _act or your brothers die._ She looked at her hands. "Acting sounds like a fun job to do in my spare time."

"Glad we agreed to that. Now, back to the problem at hand. How long have you two been acquaintances?"

Val looked at Finnick then at her lap, "why do you need to know sir?"

"Because I want to be your friend Ms Portshore. I also don't want anything interfering with Mr Odair's job."

Val knew better than to trust Snow. To translate, he wants to keep an eye on her and make sure she was under his control. He also wanted to make sure that her recent confession to Finnick would mean he would still do his job. "I'm sure my being by his side would only serve as an inspiration to his poems."

Snow let out a chuckle and it sent shivers up Val's spine. This man was sly, cunning, frightening and cruel. "Now, Ms Portshore, please tell me that you know Mr Odair's real job. Your confession was very sweet, but did you know who Finnick Odair really is?"

Was this her chance to find a way out? If Snow mentions what Finnick's job in the Capitol is, she could act angry and tricked at Finnick. Then there would be less worry about their safety. Would it work? She bit her lip and clenched her fist, _please work_.

She used the fear Snow instilled in her and choked out raspily, "what do you mean?"

"Oh, do you want to know Ms Portshore. I supposed it's best if I tell you now. You both will be doing the same profession after all."

Val looked at Finnick with doubt. She hoped that he would notice what she was trying to tell him and maybe he would play along. She was glad that Finnick understood when he begged Snow to stop talking about and that it would be best that she was kept away from it all. She knew the moment she won the Games; there would be no escaping her fate of being a whore. She still wanted a small consolation in knowing that there are things the Capitol couldn't control.

Snow gingerly touched her hand and she knew that he was putting up a sympathetic front; he was not as good as an actor as her it seems—or maybe she just deemed the man too pure an evil to have any compassion. "Ms Portshore, you will be sold for the night to the highest bidder. Mr Odair seemed to not care enough about you to warn you of this fate. I cannot help in this, I am sorry."

She sat still and her eyes darted between Finnick and Snow. She put her mind in the thought of being shocked. She had slowly come to accept the fact that she would be nothing more than a bed warmer, but it still shock her that someone could say such a thing so casually. She pulled her hand away from Snow's and asked to be excused. Snow gave her a firm no and she trembled at the order. She made sure to keep her stare on the ground and away from Finnick. It was hard to shrug off the comfort Finnick tried to give her, but there was no choice. She had to act mad at him.

"Now Ms Portshore, I hope your relations with Mr Odair won't affect his job. I also hoped that he would not affect yours. Now back to the main issue at hand, how long have you known each other?"

Val shook her head. "I never want to be associated with Finnick ever again. I don't want to be what he is." Her eyes were glued to the ground. If she avoided eye contact, it would be easier to lie.

"Now now Ms Portshore, I know you're upset. But think on the brightside; you will be showered with riches and jewels. You even get more freedom than any District Citizen."

"But I…sir…I…" Val looked at the president, her eyes wide and she made sure the reluctance showed on her face.

"I see you need some convincing. It's alright dear," the smile on Snow made Val shiver—what did she pay for this deceit?—and the President continued on, "I will give you time until after the Victory Tour to mull it over." The president looked between her and Finnick and decided it was best to leave them two to talk. That was perhaps his intention all along—to make sure there was nothing left between Finnick and her.

She should stand up and leave Finnick; there was no telling how many bugs there are in the room. Val held Finnick's hand tightly, "I can't do this. You lied to me. I'll be in my room." She stood up and ignored Finnick's cry for her to stay. Once inside her room she took off the dress for the interview and dressed in her previous clothes. She would stay in the room until her prep team whisk her away.

Her mind thought back on the interaction with President Snow. He said he would give her time until the Victory Tour. Based on the things she heard from Finnick, Victors who were of age was recruited immediately. Why would the Capitol give her time to think things through then?

Xxx

Val looked at her hair. Her prep team gave her a pill to swallow, saying that it was instant hair regrowth. The effect started half an hour after she swallowed the pill and after an hour of watching her hair grow, it reached down to her hips. It was longer than it was before. Paris said that it was probably easier to do with _extensions_ but it didn't feel natural on her.

After watching the games—her prep team was awake and watching when she killed off the Careers—Achilles decided to stick with the sea nymph idea. He made sure that her hair was long again for the interview and apparently even bought expensive hair growth pills for it. Still she thought her hair was too long and asked if it was possible to cut it shorter. Even her proposition of cutting it to her mid back was refused.

Her preparation was quick and easy. Every make up put on her was done only to accentuate her features: her hair done in waves and shone; light coloured eye make up to bring out her eyes; thick lashes to give her a seductive look; nude shiny lip-gloss to give her lips a soft look. It was all very lovely, but she felt tired of having to play charade. It would make things worse when she has to talk about certain things after the three-hour movie.

They quickly put on her gown and her shoes were simple clear heels. "Lovely, you look like a mermaid swimming in the sea and surrounded by sea flowers." She wondered if she should point out to Achilles that sea flowers were not blue; in fact they do not look like flowers at all. Looking at Achilles' proud face she decided to let the Capitol citizens live in their grandeur thought of mind.

"Come on people, she's ready enough! Let's bring her to the Interview Stage!" The interview stage was where the three-hour highlight of the game footage would be shown. Her coronation would follow right after. It would feel awkward standing in front of so many people with such a translucent dress, but she would have to pull through.

She thought back to her meeting with President Snow the day before. She would have to keep up her façade of ignoring Finnick throughout the whole trip. They could still meet at Cape Horn; it seemed like there were no surveillance there otherwise Snow would know about their relationship already. Val didn't know how long she could last being in the Capitol without Finnick's comfort though. She would have to smile for all the cameras and hide her dread and sadness inside. She needed to pull through just the last three days.

She took the elevator down with her prep team and was glad that Finnick wouldn't be there. Instead, Achilles said that the mentors would be waiting in interview stage for her—they were probably interviewed for a bit before her appearance. She wondered how they'd understand anything Mags says though.

Once in the interview stage, they hurried her underneath the stage and pushed her onto a platform—she didn't even get time to look at Finnick and Mags. Her heart pounded and the platform reminded her of the ones in the Games. She couldn't help but feel that pounding fear all over again. She took a deep breath to calm herself. She could not help any breaking down right now.

The platform started to move upwards and she faintly heard Caesar's voice calling out her name. She blinked away the bright lights once she reached the top of the stage. Val thanked whatever deity there is that it wasn't the Arena she was on and instead she looked out to hundreds of people sitting on the audience seat.

"Oh my Valeria! You look lovely! Don't you think so folks?"

She heard the crowd whoop and cheer. She smiled at them and gave them a wave. That's right; to them she was Valeria Portshore and winner of the 68th Hunger Games. She would adopt the façade she had during the interviews before the Games. Be friendly, amiable, but make sure she was untouchable.

She sat down at the plush chair on the stage and smiled at Caesar. "Well, Valeria, your games this year; one of the fastest ones to finish. Why do you think that is?"

Valeria looked at Caesar then the audience, "I honestly don't know." She let out a laugh, "I was just praying it would and it actually did!" The crowd laughed with her.

"Well, shall we watch the reel of your games? What do you think folks?"

The crowd cheered enthusiastically and she smiled at the crowd. Valeria would smile and act along to each scene that showed up on the reel. The stage was darkened and she looked at the huge screen set up for this whole event. Watching the scene that played out hurt her inside.

It wasn't hard to fake sympathy when she watched all the tributes die during the bloodbath; more than half were dead and she killed four of them. She needed to ask for the list of the people she killed. When the screen showed her with Annie it was hard to give off the right amount of sadness and sympathy—too much would show weakness and she couldn't afford that. She heard the crowd 'ooh'-ed and 'ahh'-ed at the right moments.

She saw how Sparkle and Camilla killed the tributes that died not by her hand with glee and bloodlust. It was maddening to see how they can kill someone without a care in the world. She watched as Satin was taken by strange muttation and Valeria almost flinched at how she was bitten and eaten by it. The crowd even cheered when she went underwater and killed off most of the Career pack.

Then the last bit was she and Atticus in their match off. The Gamemakers played a music that sounded tense and quick. She was pretty sure there was no wind howling during that moment—also it didn't take this long for them to start throwing their weapon at each other. She heard wails of no when she began singing the song on the screen. The camera then zoomed in at Atticus and he muttered out, "your voice sounds awful." Atticus closed his eyes and the canon sounded. Since she was unconscious when that happened, she watched the fork of the hovercraft pick her up.

She put a hand on her mouth and let out a shuddering breath. She thought the snarky last words of Atticus were just a dream. Something her mind made up to give a semblance of comfort that Atticus was Atticus till the end. She was glad that it wasn't her dream. It meant that Atticus was the person she grew to know over the few days during training. It was gladdening to know that there are some that can remain themselves during the Games.

The movie ended and the lights began to brighten. She heard the thunderous clap of the audience and felt disgusted at how they could watch children kill one another for enjoyment. Because that's what the tributes were: children. Valeria smiled at the audience and waved her hand—perhaps she should be more disgusted at how easy it was for her to play along.

She was then quickly guided to the coronation platform and loud music played in the air. Valeria stood still as she saw Snow with the crown. The crown was like flowers woven together and made of silver. Blue topaz was encrusted into what she assumed was flowers. But all she saw were the thorns surrounding her crown. She heard each Victor received their own crown to keep—symbol for being a winner in the Games. She would rather not get a crown; it was like awarding a murderer for killing children.

She bent her head down and let Snow put the crown atop her head. She heard him whisper softly in her ear, "I hope my persuasions will help you decide by your Victory Tour." Just like that the man was gone and she had to suppress a shudder and smile at the crowd. _What did he mean by persuasion?_

She was glad when they turned off the lights and she was hurried away off the stage. They probably think she needed her rest and would just ask all the questions tomorrow. That was good; it gave her time to calm down, process and think up of a plan with Finnick. No, without Finnick—she was supposed to ignore him after all.

"Valeria," she looked at Achilles as he guided her back to the suite, "I want you up and early tomorrow. It's your interview day and I want you to look your best! Also, I heard that you would be doing acting as your talent! I want to be your stylist! I will not take no for an answer."

"Go ahead. You've decided for me anyway. I'll just head to bed then. I'm tired enough as it is."

She quickly left Achilles and went into her room. She saw Mags relaxing on the lounge with a cup in her hands. No sign of Finnick, which meant that he would be out all night. She quickly took off her clothes and went into the shower. She made extra sure to rub her hands clean—she still sees blood on them sometimes. By the time she was done with her shower, Val gave herself no time to think and just immediately went to her bed and slept. Tomorrow would be a long day and she'd rather not think about anything at all.


End file.
